Rise from the Ashes: The Lost Princess
by XxToToXx
Summary: Once the cloth was removed, she spoke proudly, "I witnessed my home destroyed and my people slaughtered before my eyes when I was merely a child. I was put through hell and back again over the years. I was believed to be dead, but I wasn't. I come to you not as a wanted criminal, but as Katara, the Lost Princess of the Southern Water Tribe!" The Crowd broke out into an uproar.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Rise from the Ashes

Author:XxToToXx

Prologue

_I was four. _

_I didn't know what war was, I didn't know what hate was. I was blind to all the evil and ulterior motives to the world. I was a child, I was an innocent child who didn't know what life I was going to be born into. I was born into a kingdom; a beautiful Kingdom. I remember having servants,gaurds, and other children to play with. I had alot of toys, basically anything a King and Queens child could ever ask for._

_I had a family._

_I had a mother, father, and an older brother. I say had in past tense because They were killed infront of me. They had made me watch it all, they held my eyes open to see. It was gruesome and inhuman what they did. I can't really their names, and I can't recall their faces. They were somehow blocked out of my mind. Everytime I tried to remember it became too painful._

_Now all I'm left with are terrible, horrific, bloody memories._

_I do remember what happened that night; how could one forget? Stupid me should've expected it, I was born into war blind. I should have had certain death as well. A leauge of men over took my home. It was a surprise attack and they killed everyone in their path. It was an inside job, that was how it was done so easily._

_There was fire, screaming, and blood. So much blood I had felt tainted just by staring at it all._

_A man had tried to hide me away in one of the cellars, he told me to stop crying and be quiet. He said he'd come back for me when everything was safe, he didn't and his honest attempts had failed. I was found by one of them._

_I won't ever be able to forget the skull mask, red armour and pointed boots. I was taken to the courtyard where my family was, I was hald in the mans hands so that I wouldn't run away. My mother was crying, they were,,,doing something ungodly to her. I was too young to know the word._

_my father and brother were barely alive and trying to stay away. I called out to them, but as soon as I did an arrow was put through my brothers chest. He fell back unmoving. My father was stabbed, and my mother..._

_When each of them were done with her, they...they slilt her throat. Then they had drew the sword down her neck to her stomach, and... and a seven month old baby came out onto the ground._

_They took me onto a ship, it was made of complete iron. They tucked me away in a smal cell. I recall barely eating, I hardly slept and when I did I woke up screaming. I was beaten, tortured, and touched in places a young girl should not have even known about._

_I was put into some type of prison later on. I had nothing left and I knew it. I had no fmaily left, no friends, no home, no nothing. I wasn't even a child anymore, I learned that when I was on board a ship full of men._

_That was fifteen years ago, now at nineteen all my fears and hopes were gone. I've already gone to hell, lost my soul and came back to do it all over again. Theres nothing in this world that I fear anymore. My home and loved ones may have died, but my hatred for the ones who stole my life will never die._

_I barely even remember my past life now- who I was before everything was stripped away from me I mean. All I know is my current and immediate. I just want one chance, to get back at the people who did that to me. _

_I want the entire Line of Fire gone. I don't care how long it takes, what I have to do, or who i'd have to kill. I will get revenge, for me and my people, even if it means the death of me._


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Rise from the Ashes

Author:XxToToXx

**BETA NEEDED!**

**Full Summary: **Katara is unknowingly the lost princess of the southern water tribe. After an act of complete genocide by the Southern Raiders she was taken to an earth Kingdom town and found years later by Ursa and begins working in the Royal Palace. A heart full of hatred and a list of names Katara embarks on a mission to find her past. With time against her she has to gather as much strength as she can as the Fire Nation is hot on her heels. In the mist of war and turmoil, she expected to see death and struggle, but she never expected to see Love.

Chapter One: Welcome to the Fire Nation

_"That girl I once was is dead, nothing but a scant memory of a weak, scared, helpless _

_little girl. She won't be coming back, and I'm like a phoenix; except _

_water coexists in my spirit. _

_I fall, fall, and fall again but I am always reborn. _

_I will always get back up, I always rise again_

_and I will always_

_come back one hundred times stronger than the last."_

_-Katara, Chapter Three_

"A pleasure to meet you, Milday." Anah Ahlla said as she bowed deeply to the reiging Fire Queen.

"As to you, Lady Ahli." The Queen stated. With that Anah Ahlla rose and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Please, this way. I wish I knew you were coming I would've prepared more than just tea." The woman led her into a small dojo which held only one small table and two sitting pillows. There were oriental paintings all over the walls, and some type of plant in each side of the room. "Please your highness, what brings you all this way?"

The Queen gave a faint and crossed her arms into her robes as the other woman poured her tea. "Tell me Anah Ahlla, how many girls are under your rule here?"

"I have three as of now, I got a new child twelve years ago. My other two Sukioshi and Yamaha have been with me since birth."

"I would like to see them, all three of them." It was more of a demand than a request, the other lady blinked and looked indifferent as she tucked a loose strand of grey hair behind her ear.

"You're majesty, they are but mere servant girls-"

"I want to see them, or would you rather me go and get them myself?" Even though the Queens Royal Guard was outside the door Anah Ahli knew she was no match for the skilled woman. She stood and bowed before leaving the room. The other woman waited patiently until she came back and sat down.

Three girls sat down infront of the dojo doors, their One was fair skinned with sleek black hair that was tied in a top knot, the other a brunnette with fair skin, while. The Last one however was bowing on her knees but her face was a little lower. Her long wavy hai rwas about her like a big fan. Her skin was tanned, the Queen figured she wasn't from anywhere near here.

The Queen stood and walked infront of them in gracefull steps, she looked each of them over for a few minutes. She paused at the girl on the end. Anah Ahli scowled when she didn't look up when told.

"Respect your Majesty, girl!" She scolded, the Queen raised her hand to silence her and knelt down before the small girl. She looked as though she hadn't been eating as she should, she looked frail and weak while the others were perfect. She noticed the bruises on her arms and wrists that had started to heal. The clothes she wore were too big for her and were in tatters. The girl still refused to look at the woman before her. She used a gentle hand to turn her head to her. Her amber eyes widened, the girl was quite beautful with striking cobalt grey eyes. She frowned when she saw the pain, anger, struggle and hatred in them. One her cheek there was a long scratch.

All of them were scarred in one way or another.

"May I ask your name?" The Queen asked, the girl blinked in onfusion. Why would a woman like her want to know her name?

"Where did you get all these bruises?" After a second the woman spoke again, "Well, can I ask how old you are?"

"Her name is Katara, she does not speak much your majesty. The girl is quite clumsy, and She is nineteen years of age." Anah Allah said with agitation, and the said girl turned her head away. The Queen took her small hand in hers and whispered, "My name is Ursa." The girl didn't respond. She stood up and folded her arms back in her robe. She turned to the older woman in the room.

"I come here on official business, Allah. The rumors of young women being used for their bodies and abused have reached my ears in the kingdom. You may not have known that I have no tolerance for such things."

The woman stood up, "No such acts occur here! I can assure you, you can interrogate them if you please."

"You say that because you know they will not dare go against you and they fear you. You will no longer make a living by making another persons life a living hell for them. You no longer have a business here, I shall have your paperwork delivered to you by noon tomorrow."

Two gaurds came in and stood on both sides of the doors, "These girls will go to one of my orphanges where they will be taken are of properly." Ahli gasped as the girls were lead out of the room and into the outside world.

"But your Majesty, please-"

"You may save your words, I have no care for immoral beings."

"Your HIghness, please! I won't be able to live without this business!" The woman latched onto Ursas forearm and fell to her knees. The woman only looked indifferent at her.

"I see you must have forgotten who I am married to," She snatched her hand away causing the woman to fall. "If you thought Lord Ozai was terrible, I don't think you would want to dwindle with me. I can been a million times worse." Katara was led out by a gaurd beforehand, and Ursa was glad she didn't see that side of her.

Leaving the woman sobbing on the floor, The Queen spoke as she left the room. Once outside Katara seemed to putup quite a fight with the Royal Gaurds. After a bit of a hassle, and discovering that the girl was quite a good waterbender they managed to sedate her and lay her in the carriage.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe there. I won't let anything else happen to you." Katara didn't answer or even stir from her induced slumber. "i didn't really expect you to reply. I'm sure once you get all cleaned up and have a good meal you'll feel alot better. My home is quite lovely, i'm sure you'll like it. I have a son and a daughter, so you shouldn't get bored if I were to ever leave." She continued on.

Ursa looked down at the sleeping girl in her lap and stroked her hair. A soft smile graced her lips as she thought of the events that were soon to come.

When Kataras eyes creaked open the wolfhorses had stopped. She rose off of the soft cushion that was placed under her head and looked out of the carriage window. They were infornt of a large palace, exactly fit for a King and Queen. She was ushered out and into the blazing heat-Ursa was leading her into the Palace, surrounded by gaurds both infront and behind her.

She guessed she wasn't lying about being a Queen, but what would she want with her? Katara was far from loyalty. She had arrived at the House of Lady Ahli; a merciless, evil old witch who found pleasure in the torture of young girls. Since she was four, she never saw the good side of the world. Everything she had seen was terrible and traumatizing. She mentally shook the feelings away that tried to resurface.

Katara took in the inside of the palace in less awe then any stranger would. Everything was red, gold, and black. Fine tapestries and lounging aread. A chandelier of diamonds hung from the ceiling; illuminating the whole room. The black and red outlined rugs seemed endless as they split and went different paths.

Large paintings of men and women with long black hair and amber eyes. Some paintings contained children as well. The passing servants and palace workers bowed as Ursa passed them, and gave Katara curious looks. She couldn't blame them, if she were them she would've done the same thing. She was sure she stuck out like a sore thumb.

There hair was an inky black, and they had pale skin and golden eyes. Kataras skin was tanned, she had cerulean eyes and long wavy chocolate colored hair. It was obivous she wasn't from around there. The group stopped at two large doubel doors that were painted blood red. On each door was a swirling golden dragon, with sparkling rubys for eyes. They looked rather menacing even though they were fake. The Head Gaurd opened the doors, and announced the Queens presence before she gracefully walked in.

Katara followed behind and mimicked her as she sat with her legs under her, but she did not bow as Ursa did. Katara bowed to no one. This room was much hotter than the outside. It was completely red with golden borders. Four marble pillars were about the room, and a long red and burgundy carpet, with a golden flame insignia in the middle. There were unmoving guards all about the room, they almost looked artificial.

Katara followed the long carpet up to a small series of steps. Then there was a platform that was outlined in fire. The flames reached halfway up to the intricatley etched ceiling. Was there someone behind there? If so, how could they tolerate the heat?

"Queen Ursa," A voice bellowed, "Just what is this that you can bought forth?" The said woman stood and walked a little bit away. With her arms folded into her gown and held held high, she spoke in a voice that would only belong to one of pure authority. This was the woman who had cooed her, and calmed her down during her assault of the guards? This was the same woman that had managed to calm her down?

"Fire Lord Ozai," She began, "I have visited the House of Anah Allah in hopes of finding a new servant. As you may already know, Ta Min has entered her second and a half trimester and cannot keep up with all her duties. I have bought Katara here-" She waved a hand over the girls form- "To take her place until Ta Min is able to resume her job without fail."

There was a pregnant pause, and Katara looked between Ursa and the flames. Then, the flames parted and a man stepped down gracefully from the steps. From the flames and and extra torches that were lit around the room, Katara saw that the man looked way younger than he really was. His golden eyes were cold as stone. His long black hair was in a top knot and the golden grown was placed in it. The rest of his hair hung down to flow behind him. His magnificent robes swept the floor as he went. Not wanting to face the intimidating gaze of another womans husband, Katara looked past him at Ursa instead. She had an uncertain look on her face, but remained quiet.

The Fire Lord stopped a few steps away from her, Katara slightly lowered her head. Maybe he would go away...

"Look at me." Katara declined. A warm hand came out quicker than she could counter and grasped her chin. He pulled her up to her feet, forcing her to look at him. Blue clashed with gold. A grin slowly spread to his lips as his eyes roamed over her face. He released her, and circled her.

"Well _Katara, _are you a bender?" Katara still remained silent, if she didn't tell him he would find out sooner or later. The guards had seen, Ursa had seen as well.

"Would it matter?" She retorted, Ozais eyebrows rose.

"So she does speak afterall."

"She is not a bender, so she has no purpose to be sent away to the Boiling Rock." Ursa said ans turned her head away.

"Well then, I suppose we she get her settled into her new home." He spoke in a whisper. He was infront of her now, eyes razing over her body. She felt relieved when he turned away and made his way back to the throne. The fire parted for him again, and closed quickly behind him.

"Thank you, Milord." Ursa said as she went back to took her cold hand in hers and led her away to the doors.

"And Katara," The girl stopped and looked over her shoulder when the Fire Lord spoke.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation, we're so lucky to have you."

**.0.**

Ta Min groaned as she arched her back and placed a hand on her spine. She kept reminding herself that she had only a few months left to go before she would give birth to her very first child. After that one, she wouldn't have anymore; It was a vow she had made to herself. Luckily for her, she no longer had a work load. She merely had to teach a newcomer the ropes of everything.

She first met the girl after she was sent to her from getting her new clothing. Immediately she could tell she wasn't Fire Nation, she looked more like the people from the Northern and Southern Poles with her dark looks. Her name was Katara, she had to find out from the gaurd that escorted her.

Katara was either fairly quiet and only spoke when necessary, or she was a mute. As Ta Min sat and finished folding the linens she saw her adjusting the clothing. The cross breast black trimmed halter top she wore stopped right at ther end of her breast bindings and showed off all of her stomach. She wore a pair of black Harem pants that had a red sash around it, signaling her as a Royal Servant, and black sandals. On her arms was a golden bracelets, courtesy of the reigning Fire Lady. Her hair was partially put in a topknot with a red and black ribbon holding it together. The rest fell down her back in waves.

She guessed she wasn't used to wearing such revealing clothes. Her arrival had caused a bit of an uproar with the gaurds, thus causing some bad talk from the women in the harem and the female servants. Ta Min had heard of the whispers, yet she didn't entertain them. She was just a girl, who seemed like she had been through alot.

Katara watched and listened closely as she sent her on a tour around the Palace, which took quite a while. There were two separate gardens, one was public and the other was public. There were five floors to the palace, and the top floor belonged to the Fire Lord. It was where he conducted his meetings and such. The fourth floor was for the Royal Family, the third for servants, the second for guests, and the first floor was mainly for presentation. There was an inside balcony that overlooked the entire floor with twin stairs on each side of the wall.

The First, Third, and fifth floor all had there own kitchens. Fire Lady Ursa made sure that everyone in the palace was comfortable, whether they were royalty or not. They passed by two double doors that seemed to be bolted shut. One would need a key to get in. Ta Min noticed her lingering gaze and smiled.

"Those are the Royal libraries. You can only go in there with a Superiors permission. I'm sure it's nothing but ancient history anyway, blah." Ta Min spoke. Going down the corridor of the third floor they stopped infront of a door, and the pregnant woman opened it, allowing Katara to step inside before her. She looked around the room, it was quite pleasent. It was better than her small cot on the floor at her former home.

Her walls were cream colored, she had a queen sized bed with plenty pillows, her own bathroom, a vanity, and a wardrobe full of clothes. There were no windows in this room, and Katara was claustorphobic.

"My room is right next door if you ever need anything," Ta Min said as she stepped in. "If you ever want your water heated just ask one of the gaurds. I don't guess you're a firebender." She jokingly said. Katara remained silent, Ta Min coughed, saying she would leave her alone to get settled.

Once alone Katara sat down on the plush bed and looked down at the cold marble floor. Here she was, in the Fire Nation.

She was in the Fire Nations Palace.

She was going to be living there.

She had always dreamed of getting revenge on them, hurting them like they hurt her. Her fists balled as she shook with anger. On a nightstand next to her bed a vase broke into a million pieces. Katara didn't bother on flinching from it. She knew she did it.

So what now? Was she just going to send a flurry of ice daggers at them and expect them to fall? She snorted loudly. She was nowhere near strong enough to defeat any of them. How could a waterbender gain power in a land of fire? She had to try, even if she had to teach herself.

**.0.**

"You're doing a great job, I think you have it downpacked. You must have some experience." Ta Min praised her as she watched Katara properly pour the tea. She'd been there only four days and was catching on fairly quickly. She didn't need her guidance anymore. Katara allowed a small 'thank you'.

She found it easy to be around Ta Min. She was so spirited and happy and alive, though her jokes weren'tt always as funny as they should be. She reminded Katara of someone, she just couldn't remember who. Everytime she tried she got a stabbing pain in her head.

"I'm so glad you're talking to me now, I was starting to believe that you were actually mute. If that would have been so then my jokes would have been in vain." Ta Min huffed as Katara helped her down the stairs while holding the tray as well. She noted how perfectly postured and balanced she was. Ta Min stopped to gather her breath as they reached the landing.

"I have to go to my maternal class now, I trust you have this?" Katara nodded.

"I think I know how to serve tea and fruit tarts to some old geezer." Pretending she didn't hear, but stiffled a laugh, Ta Min pointed out at the Royal Gardens.

"General Iroh is out there waiting on you. Don't worry, he's really sweet. You'll like him...maybe." She waved as she left out the palace, leaving Katara alone in the foyer. Taking a deep breath she walked out into the bright sunight along the cobblestone walkway. A few yards ahead of her sat a man by the pond. He seemed to be rather busy reading something, so Katara figured she'd just prepare the tea and leave. She began taking deep breaths to keep the edge out of her voice.

The man smiled at her as she neared. She carefully sat the tray down and bowed.

"It is such a lovely day today, isn't it?" He said joyfully as he patted his stomach. Kataras eyebrows came together a little. She nodded once, and turned to leave. "You have to join me for a cup, every one should contemplate their place in the universe every once in a while."

"I'm sorry, General Iroh. I don't think it would acceptable in the eyes of the Fire Lord for me to join you. I must get back to my duties."

"Nonsense!" He stood and sat, rather shoved her down into the seat across from him. "I'm sure the Fire Lord has more important things to worry about than to wonder what one servant is doing." He grinned. Katara wondered why this man, this _Fire Nation _man was being so kind to her. As she watched him offer her more tarts and refilled her teacup his eyes twinkled as rambled on about his nephew. Katara forgot his name. General Iroh spoke very highly of him.

"So what about you? Do you have any major goals you want to accomplish in life?"

"I do," Katara spoke, "I have a couple actually. I plan on finding myself, and...serving those who wronged me." She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I see. An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind. If the whole world is blind then one would not know who overtook who." Katara looked up and he was still smiling. She didn't know what the last part meant, but in time she would wish she had.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: Rise from the Ashes

Author:XxToToXx

**Full Summary: **Katara is unknowingly the lost princess of the southern water tribe. After an act of complete genocide by the Southern Raiders she was taken to an earth Kingdom town and found years later by Ursa and begins working in the Royal Palace. A heart full of hatred and a list of names Katara embarks on a mission to find her past. With time against her she has to gather as much strength as she can as the Fire Nation is hot on her heels. In the mist of war and turmoil, she expected to see death and struggle, but she never expected to see Love.

Chapter Two: in the Eyes of Fire

_"I thought this day would come._

_I always did. I know it's what I have to do. _

_Its like a domino effect; one thing cannot happen _

_without the other. _

_Please don't hate me, _

_this must me done. For the sake of your life and mine, _

_the world and the future."_

_-Ursa, Chapter four_

"So this is she?"

"Yes, can you not tell? She has stirred up quite a rukus in the place."

"Has Numuru been notified?"

"Yes, he is en route back home as we speak."

"I see. Until then, I shall takeover."

The man nodded and turned to leave. "I shall make the arrangments." The man exited the small room, walking into the wall as it turned.

The woman looked back into the Oracle once again and a wrinkled smile formed into her features.

"The Era of Revolution is near"

A cloaked figure ran through the night, mostly a blur to the naked eye. He had only one objective, that was to reach the harbor at the crack of dawn to board the awaiting ship. He had to give the news to the ruler of the opposing nation. There was no time that needed to be wasted.

He pumped his legs as fast as he could, he had to get there in time.

He rounded a corner, and barely dodged a fire engulfed fist. He was knocked roughly back onto his back. He was outnumbered, he could tell, even in the dark. He could make out a line of men, all in stances to burn him at any minute.

He was hoisted up and slammed into a brick wall. He could feel the liquid seeping out of the wound at the back of his head. The line of men then allowed a man to walk through. He grinned evilly at him.

"Just where did you think you were going, and in such a rush?" He asked as he paced back in front of him. "Well?"

"I am not obligated to tell the likes of you anything!" He spat, earning a heated fist to his stomach. He would've crumbled down in pain if it weren't for the soliders holding him up.

"That's quite a pity, I would've hoped there could've been some chance of saving you. You would've made a fine addition to the Raiders and to the Royal Family. I would hate to make you a casualty, " He stepped closer to him invading all personal space. "What was that she told you? Where is the scroll?"

"I-I'd never betray her! I'd die with the secret before I leak it to you. My loyalty is to her and the nation. I was never obligated to some half bit fire Nation has been."

The mans eye twitched, but it stopped as soon as it came. He straightened his posture and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Very well, since you're so loyal," He ignited a small flame on his index finger, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking his pain for your lovely Queen and nation." The boy watched the flame as it neared him, every drop of fear left his body.

"I shall, Atleast I know I will die doing the right thing!" As the flame slowly traveled across his face he held in his screams of pain.

"Did you hear? Some Admiral Zhao caught hold of a spy in the night. Word round he was delivering messages to the enemies of the Nation." A gaurd said to the other as they stood post around the training arena.

"I feel sorry for him whoever he was," The other guard said with a slight shake of his head. "I bet Zhao did quite the number on him."

The conversation reached Kataras ears as she passed through the courtyard. She too had heard about the incident with the spy. Since it wasn't really concerning her she brushed it off and kept to her business. She had more important things to worry about. It's been a month since her arrival at the palace and she had yet to get anywhere. Katara knew she couldn't just go around throwing daggers at everyone. She needed to do her research; she needed to start somewhere. But where?

She stared at her reflection in the clear waters of the pond and frowned. She hated that fact that she had to wear so much red and gold. Back with Anah Allah she wore an assortment of colors. She didn't think too much about the woman, she would only result to thinking how horrible the old witch was.

She scowled. She hated being here, she hated having to be surrounded by the enemy all the time. She hated having to wear their clothing and hated being watched all the time. She hated the entire God foresaken land! It reminded her too much off her nightmares.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small necklace. It had a silk and velvet band, a golden hook, and a shimmering blue stone attached. She never knew how she got it, It was just always with her. She thought that someone had given it to her, but that was jut a hunch.

Slipping the jewelery back into her pocket she looked down at her reflection again, dissatisifed with her appearance she slapped the water. Since she was a bender, a waterbender and her bending was closely linked with her emotions, the blow caused quite a wave. The herbs they forced her to take must not have been working. The creatures, turleducks as Ursa called them began flocking to her as she stood. She was just about to kick them away with her foot when she noticed that they weren't swarming to her, but past her.

Turning she came to see a boy walking towards her, no older than her with Jet black hair tied in a topknot and golden eyes. Judging from the expensive and elegant armour that he wore Katara thought he had to be the Prince. Her thoughts were confirmed when she laid eyes on the half loaf of bread he had in his hand.

He must not have noticed her as he broke off bits and pieces of the bread and threw them on the ground for the turtleducks. Deciding to leave him there, she began to walk in the opposite direction. Her lunch would be over soon, and she didn't want to go back to work without eating anything again. When she was almost to the breezeway someone called out to her.

"Hey!" She turned around to see the boy running up to her, something sparkled in his hand. She noticed that in the sunlight he looked much more regal, with all his handsome features. She mentally scowled herself at her thoughts. He stopped a bit away from her and held out his hand.

"This fell out of your pocket, It doesn't look like something you want to lose." He shrugged. In his hand was her necklace, she quickly snatched it back and held it to her. He raised an eyebrow, "I suppose a thank you would be in order, peasant!"

"i give thanks to those whose minds are not more righteous than those of the Gods!" She huffed, "You scum!" The boys eyes widened a fraction and his fists balled at his sides.

"How dare you!" Steam shot out from his nostrils as he took one menacing steps towards the girl. Katara held her ground.

"How dare you, poor excuse of a-"

"Prince Zuko," A booming voice called. Katara rememebered that voice, it was the one she hated hearing. The said Prince turned to the end of the breezeway to see his father, accompanied by his entourage. He looked between the two. Katara by now had tucked her necklace away and was starting to leave."Katara, Prince Zuko. I see you two have finally met. Are you two having a problem?" At that a smile crossed the Fire Lords lips. As he spoke, he refrained from looking at the Prince, he'd only kept his eyes on Katara.

"No, your Majesty. I was just leaving." She halfheartedly bowed and took her leave. She could feel eyes burning into her as she did so.

"Prince Zuko, I believe that your mother and uncle were looking for you." Said prince bowed while giving a curt thanks. Ozai watched him walk away until he rounded the corner before continuing to the meeting room with his advisors.

"Milord, I assure with our Elite Benders on the front surround the entire Capital as a well thought of act of precausion I am sure we should have no problems out of the rebellion forces." Long Feng announced as he paced back and forth in front of the large map that hung on the wall. "We will not be taken by surprise, any opposers shall be taken care of. courtesy of the fire nation." He took his seat back besides the row of Generals and Admirals.

As of late there had been a string of rights; There were no leads at to who they were. They moved in silence. His council and the people of the city didn't know what they wanted, but Ozai did just recently and he did not plan on announcing it soon. An evil grin spread across his lips. What a fine secret it was indeed.

"Any prisoners that are apprehended will be taken to the Boiling Rock but not before being bought to the Capital for interrogation," Ozai said, "I do not want a big problem to come from something so small. Every ship importing and exporting will have gaurds that will send word at every port."

"And what of the Tribes?" Someone asked.

"We haven't had contact with neither the Southern or Northern tribe. They are rather detached, but a threat nonetheless." Admiral Zeng commented. "We haven't had contact them with in over a decade since the last raid."

"The South seems to be prospering rather independently." Cheng inputted, "As far as I know, they are now riddled with benders. Just because they have benders does not mean they have any type of militia."

"As Admiral Zeng mentioned earlier they are a threat nonetheless." Ozai interrupted, all went quiet. "I want to know just what happens on those icebergs."

"You suggest we send in a spy to enemy territory Milord?"

"A brilliant plan indeed." Zeng commented.

"But who?" General Rio asked.

"I shall leave that up to you, Cheng." Ozai stepped away from the throne and stood proudly on the steps. "I assume you shall only send your finest?"

"Of course, your majesty."

Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the hall. Soon they were all dismissed and Ozai had retired to his throne room. His mind wandered over to a newcomer in his palace, a strange girl she was. She had been there only a month, and he was surprised he was able to keep his hands off of her for so long. Ursa had bought her back from a servicing center, and as far as he knew she didn't interact with her as much.

He frowned upon the thought of his wife.

The woman had become to be a bad influence upon Zuko. She had taken him under her wing fully. Which left him with Azula. A slight smirk graced his features as he thought of his last born. Quite a beauty she was...

As was the newcomer to his palace.

The only person Ozai had seen himself of her talking to was his son Zuko, it didn't seem to pleasant to him. She was from one of the tribes, he could tell right away from her dark looks and blue eyes. She didn't know herself, and the Fire Lord expected that much. Ha! It was quite funny. As of now she wasn't a problem as long as she remained in her place. Rising from his throne he left the room accompanied by his guards. As his mind rolled over her lustfully, he thought of all the things he would be able to do to smiled wildy at the thought, Tonight would be the night that he called her to him; despite his wifes threats.

The Guard stood against his post.

It was a very beautiful day outside, not too hot. The skies were clear, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood; even the Fire Lord. There were no outbreaks of rebellion in the city, all in all every was rather chipper. Well, everyone except for a certain foreign girl. Eron had watched her go back and forth across the courtyard, each time she passed she looked more and more frustrated. He could tell by the way she stomped her feet as she went along, glaring at any and everything that crossed her path.

The first time he'd seen her she was with Ta Min learning the palace grounds. While Ta Min chattered away happily the other girl remained quiet, only nodding and never smiling. She looked as though she were in deep thought, and indifferent. She didn't look like a person who had just been taken away from there home.

He didn't know her name or anything. He just knew that the Queen had bought her there from some place. During her first couple of days he had heard some talk from his fellow gaurds and some of the women in the harem. Both bad and good, but he'd never taken the time speak with her. Even though she was very quiet, he saw how she had handled the prince last week. It was something no woman had ever done.

She let out a frustrated grunt as she stomped down the steps again and onto the soft grass. Arching an eyebrow and letting out a sigh Eron decided to see if she needed any help with something. "Excuse me, Milady," She stopped and whipped around with her hands on her hips but said nothing. All she did was impatiently glare at him. "Do you need any help with something?"

Her muscles relaxed a bit and she seemed to be contemplating his offer. "I'm lost." She said simply. Eron smiled and walked towards her, he noted how she placed her gaurd back up. He wondered if she was a bender or not.

"I can help you with that. What are you looking for?"

"The supply room." She said quietly. "Won't you get in trouble?"

He only shook his head. "No, I'm actually the head of the Elite Gaurds. I just basically have to make sure the others are doing what they're supposed to do."

They walked along side eachother in silence. Eron side glanced at her; she was looking at the floor as she walked. "So...what's your name?"

"Katara." She said lowly. She wasn't much of a talker.

"I'm Eron. If you ever need anything I'm kind of always around. The guards rooms are on the other side of the palace fo when we aren't on duty, just in case you get lost again. It's not that big once you learn all the twists and turns. Do you live in the palace as well?"

She nodded.

"Did you come from the Northern or Southern Pole? I've always wanted to visit either one, we go everywhere except there." Katara topped in her pace, causing Eron to stop as well. Her eyebrows furrowed together and a frown appeared on her lips. Did he say something wrong?

"I don't know." She said as she shook her head and brushed passed him. "I don't know anything about my past actually." Eron frowned when he heard that, but said nothing. Did she have amnesia? How did she forget her memories? Eron thought it would be rude if he pried, so instead he remained silent.

"Here you go." He announced as they stopped at a door, he opened it revealing shelves and shelves of large boxes. Luckily for her, she would be able to reach everything.

"Thank you." She replied lowly as she walked in.

"Did you need any help getting anything?" She only shook her head no as she went through the boxes. Saying that he would see her later Eron parted ways with her and went back to his duties.

The messenger hawk landed heavily on the young gaurds arm, he unlatched the mesage scroll and his eyes widended. With haste he placed the bird back in the cage and ran to the Capital of the city. Running through the palace he knocked over and bumped into the many servants along the way. He burst into the doors of the main hall, causing all eyes to be on him. He was panting heavily as he jogged across the sleek floors to the King.

"Milord!" He said as he bowed. He rose and took the scroll from his clothing and handed it to the King. "This just came in via messenger hawk your Highness." He held out the item for him to take.

The King was a tall dark skinned man with brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He took the scroll from the boys hands and quickly untied the bright red ribbon from it. He scanned over the letter before balling it up and tossing it.

"Men," He turned to his tribe- who were scattered about the room with maps and weapons- and announced, "I have just been informed that our brother Kalo has fallen. At this moment let us give a pray that his spirit may now rest in peace along in the land of Tui and La." The tribe bowed their heads and even though it was a room full of highly skilled men the warriors still shed tears for their fallen friend.

"I'll inform his family." His second in command said lowly as he placed a hand on his old friends shoulder. He was the one who had taken Kalo in as an orphan when both of his parents had died. The King had taken him into his new court and raised him alongside his own child. "No," The King said shortly after. "I will attend to his wife and child myself."

Inside, the King felt more and more of his wounded heart break even more. He had just lost another child to this war. He refused to let the next generation have to endure times as these. _

Sighing lazily she eyed her freshly manicured nails as she sat cross legged on the edge of the training grounds. Behind her a small group of soliders were collecting themselves from the training they had just endured.

Azula stood and stretched. She was bored of her training with firebender after firebender. She had often thought about aking her father to release one of the earth benders from the prison so she could have some fun, but the man had been rather busy lately.

She watched as the new girl, she had not known her name bought her fresh towels. She sat them neatly down on the bench before turning to leave.

"You, girl!" She stopped in her steps and turned around. Azula guessed she was from the water tribes, judging by her looks. She had only went there once and it was years ago. She had accompanied her granfather to the south pole in secret. Azula walked towards and a paused a few inches away.

"Yes, Princess?" She asked, her voice all but slightly agitated.

"I suppose since you're either from the Southern or Northern water tribes you're a waterbender. Am i correct?" Azula crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the other girl to reply.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you any good? Not that it would matter, of course. Anything is better than sparring fire with fire, even if it's with some water peasant."

"Maybe, maybe not. It has been a while. The herbs you make sure that I consume block my bending completly." She said in monotone.

"Well, I suppose since you are in fact a bender. I can use you for some entertainment after the herbs wear off. That it is all." She said as she dismissed her with a flick of her wrist. Azula was sharp, she caught the intense look of anger as the waterbender turned and left her there. She smirked, this would be quite amusing. _

Later that night Eron slowly made his way to the servants quarters. He was walking as slowly as he could, not really happy with the task that he was given. The Fire Lord had requested the company of a servant this night. It wasn't just any servant either.

It was Katara.

Even though he had only spoken to her once Eron believed that they could have a friendship, even if she did not say much. She had just been through alot, that was why she closed herself off. He had heard how the Lord had treated some of the women while he had his way with them.

They would come back beaten or emotionally and mentally unstable. They would be horrified. Eron had grown attached to the girl, and knew that she did not deserve that treatment, no woman did. The ironic part of it was that sometimes Queen Ursa would go and comfort them.

Sighing he stopped in front of her door and stared at it a while before he knocked three times. A few seconds later he heard the patting of feet on the floor. The door was unlocked and opened. She had one hand on the door and the other held a book and quil. She was clad in white breast bindings that were fastened tightly around her. She wore long black baggy harem pants and her hair was down completly. She gave him a confused look.

"Eron?" She asked, "Is something wrong?" The said boy cleared his throat and remembered the real reason why he was there at such a late hour.

"The Lord requests your company tonight, I'm here to escort you accordingly." He watched as her blue eyes widened a fraction as she took a step back. For a moment he could've sworn he saw a flicker of fear in them, but if it was it was quickly replaced by fury.

"You tell your Fire Lord that I will not succumb to any of his vile and lecherous fantasies. If he wants a woman of no morals i suggest that he go and scour the streets of his nation!" She all but said lowly as she poked in the chest. Then the door was then slammed loudly in his face.

He knocked on the door again, only to be shouted to go away and screw off. He twisted the door only to find it locked. SIghing he retreated, a small smile graced his lips. But it faded when he remembered how persistent the Fire Lord could be. _

**Okay, so that was the second chapter. **

**OMG Katara denied the Fire Lord! lmaoooo**

**I wanted to portray Katara as someone different. In the series she wasn't really portrayed as a person who would do any and everything to accomplish their goals. I made her be a total different person on the outside, and the same old Avatar Katara on the inside, but that won't be revealed until later chapters. See her as the cold, solo, power crazed, driven, semi sadistic, tirant waterbender that we never got to see in the series. **

**Azula isn't as evil as she was in the series. I made her a little bit softer, due to a huge secret that willl be revealed later. **

**She and Zuko didn't hit it off, and won't hit it off for a while as you read in this chapter. I will we replying to the REVIEW QUESTIONS. REVIEWS make me update faster. I welcome all comments and questions, just review or DM me. **

**Don't worry, the other characters will be showing up very soon. **

**Expect Chapter Three: Underground to be posted later on this week, if I feel the love from you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: Rise from the Ashes

Author: XxToTo

**Full Summary: **Katara is unknowingly the lost princess of the southern water tribe. After an act of complete genocide by the Southern Raiders she was taken to an earth Kingdom town and found years later by Ursa and begins working in the Royal Palace. A heart full of hatred and a list of names Katara embarks on a mission to find her past. With time against her she has to gather as much strength as she can as the Fire Nation is hot on her heels. In the mist of war and turmoil, she expected to see death and struggle, but she never expected to see Love.

_I know im a mess_

_and I wanna be someone_

_someone that I like better_

_I could never forget _

_so don't remind me of it forever_

_-Skillet, Would It Matter_

Chapter Three: Underground

Numuru was a tall thin man. The top of his head was bald, and the bottom had long black locks. He had a long thin beard that reached down to his mid section. He was the previous war minister to the Fire Nation before he was forced to retire. Now, he oversaw the lesser matters of the Nation such as divorces, making sure that the schools remained in order and such. It was quite a bore for him now.

He walked through the underground tunnels humming a soft tune. The underground tunnels were actually created by earthbenders under The very first Fire Lords command years ago. After they were built the benders were executed. There so many twists and turns that lead to different parts of the Palace. Only a few knew about them, but those have long since died out.

One path lead to a secret oasis, that even held a water fall and lush greenery that grew heathfully even though there was no sunlight down there. That, as where Numuru was heading towards now. His companion was waiting for him, as today would be the day that called upon her to teach her The Way of Life.

Coming to a stone wall he pulled out a rock from the wall, and an entrace was formed. He stepped through it and walked to the center of the field infront of the small lake where a woman was sitting on the cool grass.

"It took you long enough to get here." She rasped as she stood, her old bones cracking as she went. Her long white hair was tied loosely in the back of her head, and she wore white and blue robes. Her face was wrinkled and her blue eyes were as sharp as a dagger. "There has been a change of plans."

"What now Hama? Did you decide to postpone this day so that you could go around and drown hamster kittens?" He man laughed at his own joke and slapped his knee. "Aha, that was a good one."

Hama was a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. She was taken prisoner by the Fire Nation years ago yet she had esacped by using the ancient art of bloodbending. She was a master at it, that was why numuru had sought her out and bought her there. It took him a while to get her to go along with it and cooperate, but finally she gave in.

"Now isn't the time for games, fool! We will not be seeing her this day, that no good Lord has taken her to his bed chambers. This is the second day, and she has yet to be released!" She pounded her fist into her palm, "What do you propose we do now?"

Numuru thought about it for a moment. When it came down to the FIre Lord and the women he desired there was no way going around that. They could not just go and snatch her away from him. There was no doubt that the man had placed top security both inside and outside of the room. He felt disgusted himself, he could only imagine the ungodly acts he was performing on the poor girl.

"I will see about getting her released. It may take a while, but I think I have someone who will help us out."

"I hope you do," Hama stated as a grim expression was formed on her face. "For her sake and mine I hope you do."

"I know that time is of the essence, bag."

"I highly doubt that seeing as though you are stil stading here." Hama answered. The man gave her cold glare and Numuru then left the oasis to go and seek out his ally.

**.0.**

"I present to you Mai and Ty Lee, your Highness." The servant bowed as she she introduced the two women into the room. One of the girls wore an all pink outfit and had big, expressive brown eyes and long brunette hair that was tied neatly in a braid. The other was taller than the other girl. Her sleek black hair was in an updo. Her skin was pale and she had amber colored eyes. Her robes were dark red and black. A rather bored expression was on her face as she looked around the room.

"It's so good to see you again Azula!" The pink clad girl exclaimed as she engulfed the Princess in a tight tight. Azula hugged her back lightly.

"You just saw her last week," Mai stepped forward and placed her fist in her hand in her palm and bowed as Azula did the same.

"I know but that was such a long time ago! We didn't have time to do anything fun. We didn't go to the spa, or shopping in the center," She gasped, "We should have a girls day out, just the three of us!" Out of the trio, Ty Lee was the most spirited. She was always smiling, happy and in a good mood. One would often wonder how she did to become friends with a grey drab and a domineering princess.

"I did not request you two hear for a day of fun and games." Azula dusted off her armour and placed her hands on her hips. "I want you two to accompany me to Ba Sing Se, I feel the time of the current King has come to an end. We leave in three days, I assume you shall be ready."

"Finally, something to do." Mai drawled out. "But isn't that city impenetrable?" Mai had only heard part of the story about the Dragon of the West. He had penetrated the city, but she thought he had called everything off. Some family member had died or something.

"Yeah, I mean theres a huge wall surrounding the whole thing. They'd never just let some Fire Nation people waltz in there."

"Ty Lee and Mai, do you dare doubt my resources?" The Princess asked as she advanced on them with her hands behind her back.

"Of course not Azula." They said in unison. Azula eyed them both carefully before instructing them to follow her.

She led them to the dungeons, an eery and dark place that only had torches for lighting. The guards on post bowed and gave their respects to her as she passed, the action went ignored. Stone faced and regal Azula passed down the many cells which contained prisoners in custody. She ignored there calls, whines and screams. The three stopped at a cell which was much more larger than the others. Inside held two females, who wore nothing but mere rags.

Upon seeing the Princess, one of the three lunged at the cell bars in attempt to claw the womans eyes out. Azula smirked as she examined her nails, softly laughing the failed attack.

"Mai, Ty Lee, tell me what you see here."

"I see filth." Mai answered as she made a face and looked away holding her nose. The stench was starting to get to her now. She hoped they would be leaving soon.

"I see three girls, three beds, and some blankets."

Azula sighed, "They are not just filth, and they are not just girls. They are captured Kyoshi warriors, and our ticket to getting into the Earth Kingdom with little problems."

**.0.**

A girl, no older than twelve hummed as she separated the herbs into different piles every now and then marking down the names and amounts. Also in the room was an exam table, charts of the human body, and cabinets filed with different types of medicines. She was just going to retrieve the empty glass jars to place them in when the door to the healers office opened, revealing Queen Ursa.

"Hello Terron, how are today?" Queen Ursa smiled as she gently closed the door behind her and sat in a nearby chair.

"I am fine, your grace, and you?" The girl Terron asked as she did a curtsey. Terron had been started out as a regular servant, but was then promoted to be the palace healers apprentence after the King and Queen saw her talents. Both of her parents were merchants in the city, and at the time could not afford to take care of her, so they sold her to palace in order to pay off their debts.

"I'm fine thank you. I came to ask for a mixture of sleeping herbs."

Terron paused in her work and looked at the half filled jars. She was trying to think of a way to tell the Queen. Terron did not liking denying her, she was such a kind woman. Instead, she turned and smiled, saying that she would go and look.

"Have you met the new servant? Her name is Katara, I haven't been seeing her around..." She heard the Queen ask, Terron kindly denied, although that name did sound familiar. "She's quite pretty..." Terron emerged from the closet holding a paper in her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Milady. It seems as though we have run out of sleeping herbs and anesthetic medicine."

"You and your crew went out less than a week ago, where could it have all gone to that fast?" Terron looked over the paper in her hand, then back up at the Queen.

"It says that Fire Lord Ozai requested tumeric, cannabis, caraway, valerian, lavender, and kava kava to days ago."

The Queen frowned as she took the information in, she politely excused herself. Terron shook her head sadly, already knowing the uses for the herbs.

**.0.**

The King sat in a woolen chair in the center of the room. In front of him sat three people. A woman no older than twenty-five with long wavy hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. Her name was Hallah. Infrontof her was a child, no older then five with similar looks. In his hand was a toy made of ice, he rolled it back and forth over the covered floor.

It pained the King, to have to make these visits.

Everytime he would replay the memories over and over again. He sat up straight in his chair, and he adjusted his thick clothing.

"I'm sorry to tell you about Kado," The woman continued looking down at her son and said nothing. "He was the bravest, most caring, spritied man I have ever met. He too, was like my very own son, strong and confident. He fought for what he believed in, no matter what the odds. He will surely be missed." Silent tears ran down the womans face, yet silent she remained.

"If you are to ever need anything, anything at all Hallah, we are all here for you. Both you and Barto." After a few more moments of silence the King stood up and ruffled the boys hair. A faint smile crossed his face as the boy looked at him, then back down at his toy.

He was about to open the door, when Hallah stood, nearly knocking Barto over.

"He was a strong man indeed and I know that he died for the better of the tribes. He wanted to make sure that this world would be safer for Barto to grow up in, for all children," She grasped the necklace around her neck and closed her eyes. "I know I may not ever be able to accept the fact that he will never be coming back home to but at least I know that he died for a reason, and he died a hero." She opened her eyes and looked at him intently,

"A hero he was indeed." The King agreed, earning a small smile from the woman. "May the spirits be with you." He hugged her, and later left about his business.

Walking out into the snow and back to his own home he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and stuck his gloved hands into his pockets. Lost in his own thoughts and he kept his eyes downwards as he past the tribes cemetary.

He passed the local winery, but did a double take when he had seen something move in the corner of his eye. He sighed and decided to investigate. His boots crunched on the snow as he went. He heard the soft thuds of bottles dropping onto the ground as he rounded the corner of the building.

It was almost ten at night, no one was usually on the streets at this hour. The Tribe did not tolerate prostitution in any type. It as against their customs. There were no drunkards in this part of town, even if they were they knew to stay off the streets if they didn't want to be cited.

He halted infront of a small heap of bottles in the snow. Another one dropped down from the roof. Looking up the King saw a figure dangling from the ledge, and he watched as he fell down and landed rather clumsily on his bottom.

The older man sighed as he looked at the sight before him. "Get up, I know it's you." The younger boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck as he stood up, attempted to scoot snow over the liqour bottles with his foot.

"Hey dad...funny meeting you here?" He trailed off, "I was just uh..."

"You were just taking out of the winery..again, after I told you a million times already!"

"Come on, I was gonna replace the bottles back!" The boy argued. The King sighed as he looked at his son. At twenty, He was a fine warrior indeed; with great mental and tactical skills. He was everything the man who was next in line for King. Yet sometimes the boy didn't always use his brain cells. He mostly trained the younger youths on how to protect their home when he wasn't doind Prince things. if he wasn't doing that he would be off goofing around somewhere with the other boys.

"Come on, let's just go home." The King instructed as he turned to leave, awaiting the boy. His face dropped and his eye twitched as he saw he was still picking up the bottles and tucking them into his parka.

"Leave the bottles, Sokka!" He ordered, causing the said boy to drop them back down into a heap.

**.0.**

The man grunted as he was dragged up the steps to the palace. The men who were carrying him had his hands in metal clasps. His mouth and nose were covered. Those were just the precautions that the fire Nation took when capturing waterbenders.

He was mad at himself for getting caught really. After the demise of Kado he shoulld've left and went back to his tribe, but no, he chose to stay. He wanted to take out a few of them, even if it meant blowing his cover.

He attempted to sneak attack them at the edge of the city in the night. He couldn't get all of them, but at least he got enough to satisfy himself for a while. He didn't know what fate awaited him once he got to wherever it was they were taking him, he just hoped they would get it over with, even so, he wouldn't be going down without a fight.

A man, he guessed it was the King stood at the head of the steps. Accompanied with him was a woman, who he guessed was the supposed Queen judging by the crown in her hair. He as then pushed down onto his knees, but was still held tightly around his arms.

"Well, what do we have here?" The more youthful man asked as he stared down at the warrior.

"We found him at the edge of the city, your Highness. He tried to ambush us single handedly. As far as we, he was alone." One of the gaurds said. Barely looking him over, before he told someone by the name of Iroh to take care of him. When the man and woman left he was led to the prisons and placed in a cell.

The man who had went by the name of Iroh, had talked to him the whole time despite the other two gaurds presence. Iroh was persistent in getting his name, which was Hamu. When they'd left, he said that someone will be down to feed him and give him a bit of water. He left shortly after that, leaving him alone in his cell to bathe in his own thoughts.

He missed the coldness of his home, this fire nation weather wasn't going him any good. He wished to waterbend, even a little, but his chi was blocked. He slumped don ith his back to the wall and placed his head in his hands.

The whole reason he and Kado had snuck into the FIre Nation was because their chief had reasons to believe that the FIre Nation knew it was them who was sabotaging their cargo, destroying their factories and posts. Indeed, the scums were planning on attacking his home. He didn't know when, but he thought it had to be no the day of the comet when they would have a huge power surge.

Now, he had no way to warn them.

He kne that soon they would be coming in to interrogate him. He chuckled to himsel, they were crazy if they thought that that would work. He was a trained warrior, he had been fighting more than half of his life. At Twenty two he had seen many battles and have taken many losses. He had been through worse than this. If he had to die for country, then so be it.

He started to ponder about what Kado had told him one day. He said that there was someone else from the tribes working in the Palace as a servant. It was a female, and she looked oddly familiar. He had never gotten a chance to learn her name. Hamu scoffed, the boy must've been mistaken maybe. He hadn't had any reports of a female being taken to the Fire Nation.

Sighing, he decided to meditate in order to pass time.

**.0.**

Later that day, Ursa fanned herself as she peered out over the balcony. She watched as the garden workers tended to the plants. Even though it as a beautiful day, the Queen was not happy. Throwing the fan down, she glided out of her bedroom and into the hallway. She ignored the gaurds and made her way to her husbands quarters. Without knocking she barged in and slammed the door behind her.

Ozai, who was at his desk with scrolls infront of him looked up from his paperwork and up at the woman. He expected she would come along sooner or later. She walked over him with her arms tucked into her robes.

"I clearly stated that I forbid you from laying a hand on her," She started, "Out of all the other women that you have in palace, you chose to break someone as her."

Ozai remained silent, flipping through papers here and there, often writing something down.

Ursa was not happy when she had been forced to marry all those years ago. They had only chosen her because her great grandfather had been the avatar. He was not too happy about the idea of it either, but the two had gron to love one another. Once Azulon was out of the picture and Ozai had overthrown Iroh, Ozai had gotten a little too overcome by power.

She had known about the women in the harem, but she never thought that he ould actually use them. Then he had moved onto the servants and maids, all before, while, and after she pregnant with both Azula and Zuko. The love that they once had had left a long time ago. It was going on before then, and still is. She found it disgusted the way he did those women, she felt sorry for them.

She was mostly humiliated. She was the Queen of the Nation, she knew the people loved her, but even though they did they still talked. She heard what the people of the court were saying, she heard their assumptions and rumors. But for him to dare and touch Katara was out of the question. Ursa had promised the girl that she wouldn't let anything happen to her, she had been damaged enough in life.

"How could you forbid a King from doing what he wants in his own palace?" He mused. "Everything in here belongs to me, I can do whatever I wish with whoever I please. There is not anything that you can do, Ursa."

The woman felt a fire build up inside of her. Though she was very humble at heart she was still a firebender, and her temper that she took such much time on concealing only came out when viciously provoked.

Ozai had been provoking her for years.

As steam poured out of her nostrils, and the lighting in the room flared, the Queen took a deep breath and composed herself. She left out of the room the same way she had come in.

"You're wrong, Ozai. There is something I can do."

**.0.**

She tried to stand up, only to fall again. She fell hard on the cold floor when she tried get stand once out of bed. Her entire body ached and was full of hair as still dishelved, and face was still red and puffy. She remained on the floor. Her eyes still burned even as she rested them.

_"That girl I once was is dead, nothing but a scant memory of a weak, scared, helpless _

_little girl. She won't be coming back, and I'm like a phoenix; except _

_water coexists in my spirit. _

_I fall, fall, and fall again but I am always reborn. _

_I will always get back up, I always rise again_

_and I will always come back one hundred _

_times stronger than the last."_

The words that she told herself years ago echoed in her mind. They once held great meaning to her, but now they were nothing but empty words. As numerous flash blacks flooded her mind, silent, hot steaming tears ran down her face.

After an eternity of them torturing her mind, she found the will to fight them away.

A few seconds later, she blacked out and broke down.

**So that's the end of Chapter Three, Chapter Four will be up once I see that you all like the story. I wonder what Ursa is going to do...hmm. & .god. Sokka is ALIVE!**

**I won't make Katara kill off the royal family by use of poison. **

**Do you think that Aang should appear in the story?**

**What about the other minor characters?**

**So far what do you think of Zuko, Katara and Ursa and Azula? **

**I'd love to know your opinions!**

**REviEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Story Title: Rise from the Ashes

Author: XxToToXx

**Full Summary: **Katara is unknowingly the lost princess of the southern water tribe. After an act of complete genocide by the Southern Raiders, she is taken to an Earth Kingdom town and found years later by Ursa and begins working in the Royal Palace. After learning the truth of herself; with a heart full of hatred and a list of names, Katara embarks on a mission to find her past. With time against her she has to gather as much strength as she can as the Fire Nation is hot on her heels. In the mist of war and turmoil she expected to see death and struggle, but she never expected to see love.

_This is my life _

_It's not what it was before _

_All these feelings I've shared_

_These are my dreams_

_That I've never lived before_

_Somebody shake me cause I _

_I must be sleeping_

_-Staind So Far Away_

Chapter Four: Crosses

Princess Azula had departed a few days ago to Ba Sing Se; her and her two friends Mai and Ty Lee. Ursa had no idea of what she was going to do there; she had a feeling that it wasn't good. Azula wasn't really the fairest Princess she had encountered. At times she often wondered where the child had come from. Even though she knew she took mostly after her father and grandfather, Ursa knew something still wasn't right about the child. Her and the young girls relationship was heavily strained do to untold secrets that remained in the court. Sighing and pushing the thoughts of her daughter aside, Ursa knocked twice on the door before entering.

Closing the door behind her she glanced around the room. Things were broken, there were holes in the walls, and the plants were dead like they had never even had life at all. The clothing from the drawers were thrown all over the floor, and on the desk were trays of food that had yet to be eaten. Some of the fruits were starting to rot. The mattresses were thrown off of the bed along with the pillows and sheets. There was a faint smell of dead blood in the air; it made the Queens stomach turn a little.

Amongst the mess was a girl, who was curled up in a corner clad in nothing but her bindings. A thin sheet covered her lower half, and her head was laid down on the floor with her arms tucked under it. From her position Ursa could see the many bruises and wounds on her; some may even have been infected by now. She walked over and sat down next to her. The girls' eyes were empty; even the usual hatred and spirit would have been better than this. She was staring aimlessly at the opposite wall as if she had never even heard her door open.

There was a moment of silence before she started to speak. "I cannot begin to imagine the unspeakable things that occurred that night. I should've watched out for you more, I should have acted the same day I saw the way he looked at you If I would have known he would act so quickly I would've tried my best to deter him-"

"You knew he was going to do this to me," Katara voice came out as a dry rasp, proof that she hadn't eaten or drank anything in days. "You knew he was going to do this to me. That was why you bought me here. If I wanted to endure this again I would've stayed in the Earth Kingdom!" Her voice was now stronger as she stood quickly and inflicted more damage upon the room. "None of you, none of you could be trusted! I want to leave!"

"You cannot leave, Katara."

An ice dagger flew through the air and embedded itself into the wall right next to Queens head. The woman didn't flinch, nor did she try to move. Did Katara miss on purpose? Or did she just have bad aiming? She patiently waited out her tantrum. She had informed the guards to not interrupt them not matter what had went on inside the room.

"You took everything away, you took everything!" the nightstand was thrown out of the window. The impact caused the glass the shatter into a million pieces. Having exerted herself, she dropped to her knees panting and coughing. "Why… Why did you bring me here?" She demanded. Ursa went to her and patted her back.

"You will have to see that on your own in due time, Katara. I cannot tell you that myself, that's just the way that things have to be right now." Only heavy breathing and an occasional cough filled the room now. "I need you to tell me whatever you remember before going to Anah Ahli. It's very important for the both of us."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Things are happening, Katara. Even bigger things are about to happen in time. The most valuable player in these events is you. You have control over so much; you are destined to do amazing things. Sometimes things like this have to happen in order for the rest of the dominos to fall into place." She cupped Kataras head in her hands and smiled warmly. "I am so sorry about what Ozai has done to you; he is a very foul man indeed. I know it's nothing I can do to erase that from your memory."

Katara stared at her a while before looking away and down at the floor in thought. "You have to see that even though this country has a terrible reputation not all Fire People are the same." Ursa folded her arms into her robes and closed her eyes. "I am not the same." Katara looked at her with question.

"Then why would you marry someone like him? You married him for status and wealth?" She bluntly accused.

"I did not want to marry Ozai. I was forced to marry him because the Avatar was my grandfather. Azulon thought that it would make his people have more power and that the Avatar would always be born into the Royal Family. I hated him and I hated Ozai. I hated my parents for allowing me to be taken away and live in a strange man's home. I was mad at everyone, including myself. I was forced into a life that I didn't want. No amount of gold, expensive robes and gowns could amount to my happiness.

"I even tried to take my own life once; such acts were forbidden to leave the palace walls. As time went by I began to learn to love Ozai. I bore him a son who barely lived, Zuko was a weak little thing at birth." Ursa stood and walked to the window, slightly pulling the curtain aside to look at the garden she smiled. "Look at him now, how strong he has become. After," the smile slowly changed into a sad one, "I had Azula. She is such a gifted child; she was adored by both her father and grandfather. Mostly, it was her grandfather…"

Her voice trailed off, and Katara had a feeling that there was something more to the statement. "They showered her with affection, leaving Zuko and I with only each other. Ozai was later crowned Fire Lord and his true colors then came to the light. Ozai was a dormant monster that was just waiting for his opportune moment. I don't regret my children, I love them both. What I do regret is all the ifs that often run through my mind."

Having heard the woman's story the other girl had sat back on her legs and was starting at her with an undefined look on her face. Ursa turned and gave a small smile. "It won't be this way forever, when one door closes, another opens after that." Katara looked down at her balled fists that were in her lap. The Queen, Queen Ursa of the Fire Nation had told her own story and about her past. She didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that she wasn't lying.

"Katara, In order for me to help you I have to know as much as you remember about yourself." Ursa crouched down in front of her and took her cold hand in her warm one. " I know it may be painful, but I want you to talk to me. Holding in so much emotion is not good for the heart Katara."

The said girl looked back down, after a while Ursa began to think that she was ignoring her. She was just about to rise seconds before she heard her speak.

"I don't remember that much, it's mainly bits and pieces but-" her hand reached down to her side at her hip bone where a large scar had formed. It was a perfect curved shape that could be mistaken for a birthmark, but judging by the girls reaction Ursa knew it was way more to the story than that. "I always get confused. The flashbacks hit me at any given moment; it doesn't matter if I'm asleep or awake. The nightmares come every night. "

She looked at Ursa, who nodded that she was paying attention and gestured for her to continue.

"I think I was around four or five at the time, based on my visions if that's what you want to call them. I remember a man and a younger version of him. They looked like me so I guess we were related in some way. There's this woman I keep seeing, the first time I saw her she was pregnant. I remember seeing a lot of fire, and hearing screams. In my dream I was in the palace, but everything was either blue, white, or shades of tan. I remember seeing animal skins and such. In the last night mare I had it was more graphic than the others. The man and boy, along with them woman I had seen were killed. The woman was cut open and the baby was set on fire. I still recall the skull masks and black and red armor that they wore.

"I think they were my parents and my brother, if they really were it wouldn't matter. They are all dead now. Then there are some of a younger me again, running and playing with the boy. I was in these beautiful clothes, I was happy.

"But those were just dreams, yet they feel so real. Before I went to the Earth Kingdom I recall waking up on a ship. It was all metal, I was bloody and cold and hungry. All I could remember was my name. Every time I tried to remember where I came from, or what happened to me I was get the worst headache or I would blackout. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and this," Katara pulled the small trinket from her pocket and ran her thumb over the cool stone. "I don't know where this came from, what it means or who gave it to me. All I know is that it's important to me and I don't like anyone else touching it."

Ursas eyes widened, yet she said nothing as she examined the gem from her spot. She kept her features neutral.

"I tried to ask them where I was, where I was going and why I was on that ship but they only laughed. Then they became coming into the cell at night, every night almost. They'd take turns having their fun with a defenseless child. Even after my arrival in the Earth Kingdom, where I was just dumped like a common piece of trash I still felt like nothing. I was just a street urchin with no past and no future. " Her voice held such venom and hatred, even Azula would think twice about advancing on her. She tucked the necklace away. "Anah took me in, but even then I was still continuously raped and beaten by strange men."

Ursa had felt terrible upon hearing this. The real reason she had sought the young girl out and bought her here was to confirm who she had thought that she was. Upon hearing her story, she knew that she had been right. Months earlier Iroh had been hearing rumors about a Princess who was taken away from her home. They thought they had killed her along with the rest of her tribe, but her body was never found. Just as many thought that she still lived somewhere and was trying to find her way back home. After the Southern Tribe was rebuilt, and they had begun to heal from the raid they'd put up flyers and posters and offered rewards for anyone who knew anything. Iroh told Ursa, and the two began working together.

If the Water Tribe got their princess back then that would mean a revolution would come, and the events that would cause the world to have peace would finally be set into motion. She was the key to ending the hundred year war. She would not tell them that girl was alive; the tribe's people would never believe the word of a person of fire. Ozai knew who she was and was planning on using her to have the South Pole under his control again. Katara had to live, she had to survive, she didn't belong in the Fire Nation as of yet. Someone had to put an end to Ozai and his devious plans. Ursa had already played her part, there was nothing left for her to do but play her Final card and the woman known as Ursa would be no more.

"Why did you want to know so badly?"

"Ursa smiled and helped her to her feet. "I asked because everyone has a past. We add a new page to it every day. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, you learn from every experience you get in life. One should be proud of their scars." Katara gave her a look as she was led into the bathroom. While Ursa left her alone to bathe, she stared at her reflection in the water long and hard.

**.0.**

There was disorder in the war room. Zuko sat next to his father on his right with his legs under him and fists on his legs. He withheld a breath as the room was filled with whispers and angry shots that were thrown at one another. The servants were bustling in and out of the room as well, often bumping into each other. It wasn't often that they were allowed into the room while the Fire Lord and company were present. The events of today weren't exactly well, as one would say.

His Uncle took the situation very lightly, and sat at the long table enjoying a cup of Jasmine as he cracked jokes and played Pai Sho. Everyone else around him was on the edge of their seats in frustration.

If Azula would have been there she would have added more fuel to the fire, she wouldn't have tried to help the situation at all. She would've tried to have all those who could've been responsible publically executed.

His father was less than pleased; he sat grim and stone faced. His knuckles turned white from being clasped so tightly together in front of his mouth. This was Zukos first time seeing his father since that day in the garden. That was the same day he had met that peasant with the terrible attitude. Zuko had been hearing the talk from the guards about her but he never knew her name. They barely kept anything to themselves, yet they were men. He didn't think that he wanted to know. The wench had no respect; she was too full of herself, she was ignorant, she was obnoxious and had absolutely no type of home training.

All he had done was try to return her necklace back to her. He would have wanted someone to do the same if he had dropped something. She damn near bit his head off instead of giving a polite thank you. He hadn't seen her since.

He had thought that they had gotten rid of her until this morning. He heard some of the Royal Nurses speaking of how she was requested by the Fire Lord a few nights ago. Whatever his father had done to her it must have been worse than any of the others had bedded. Zuko thought that the taking of women, especially virgins, was distasteful. His mother seemed not to stress her nerves about her husband's infidelity. If it did bother her she was doing a great job of keeping it all hidden from the public. The people of the court were such judgmental people, but everyone had their opinions. Zuko loved his mother dearly, but he kept his opinions of his father's affairs to himself.

He didn't have the best relationship with his father. Azula got all the pride and praise, she was a prodigy. Azula was born lucky, and Zuko was lucky to even be born. He clenched his fists at the memory.

'Enough!" The Fire Lord roared, snapped the boy out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that the men had settled down. "Everyone except for the head of the council here at once." There was a bustling, and soon the minister was the only one left. He stood tall in his black and red robes. His grey hair was pulled into a top knot, and his beard and mustache nearly touched the floor. Zuko never really knew how old he was. He was old and grey as long as he could remember. He thought that he was older than death itself.

"Your majesty," Kyo, was his name, greeted firmly. He bowed as he did so.

"Councilman Kyo. Would you care to explain to me just what all of this foolishness is about?" Ozai awaited for the older man's reply.

"The battle plans that we constructed have gone missing, along with every single map of the Royal palace, Fire Lord. I last remember them being placed in the desk of your study. I recall the action being done by you, and As I returned to acquire them for days meeting I see they are no longer present. To add to the list of the missing, our defense and attack strategies are also gone."

Anyone who went into the Fire Lords study had to have permission and they had to be escorted back and forth each time. Zuko suspected this to be an act of something great that was about to happen. He doubted this had ever occurred at any time in the past. Things as important as that could cause a great depression and If in the wrong hands it could mean the fall the Fire Nation. There were quite a number of people who wanted to get back at his father, along with that group of rebels who kept sabotaging the plants and shipments.

They had one of the rebels in custody now. He had yet to be interrogated since Azula wasn't there. Zuko doubted the boy would speak a word to them he was just as stubborn as a fire bender.

"Your majesty, the only people who have free access to that room are the Fire Lord and Fire Lady." Kyo said solemnly. He crossed his arms behind his back, he almost seemed proud of the little information that he had given Ozai.

"I see, you are dismissed." Ozai sat in silence after that until Zuko spoke up.

"Father, do you have any idea on who it could've been?"

"I do," The fires in the room rose high to the rooftops, "And when I have them I shall make them pay dearly."

**.0.**

Adjusting her clothing in the hallway mirror, the girl took her hair down from the topknot and let it all flow freely down her back. It was enough that she had to wear the ridiculous clothing which was way too revealing for her. She picked up the small tray of food and headed off to her destination.

After Ursa had come and talked to her Katara felt strange. For some reason she couldn't find the will in her to hate the woman. She still had yet to know why she wanted to know so much about her and her past, not that she thought she really had a past.

She thought the Queen would be angry with her because she had slept with her husband. Instead of going into a fit Ursa comforted her. She wasn't angry at all. When she had spoken about her own past and how she was forced to marry someone that she didn't love Katara felt that there was much more to the story. She had a feeling in her gut that the Palace held more secrets than anything.

Ozai was so vile and cruel. He had her heavily drugged so that he could have his way with her. She hated him with every fibre of her being. He had left her bruised and broken. The nurses managed to make her wounds more tolerable and gave her emergency contraceptives just in case. She was going to make him pay for everything that he had done to her. He was going to pay with his life. She was mad at Eron for watching from the sidelines when she involuntarily ingested the drugs.

She didn't know why they changed her task list, it would usually be the same as every other servant. She would collect the laundry and send them to the cleaners, or see if the royals needed anything, bring in food and drinks, things like that. Now she had to deliver the lunch to a prisoner in the dungeons. She always thought that was the guards' duty to feed the prisoners.

The tunnels were narrow and completely covered with stone. Katara knew she wouldn't be able to stay down there much longer, she was claustrophobic after all. The torches on the wall only gave out enough light to see where she was going. The guards nodded at her as she passed them. The place reeked badly, she held her breath in as much as she could.

Walking through the path she came to a cell at the very end. Inside sat a boy no older than her with tanned skin, bright blue eyes and spiked brown hair. He seemed to be meditating; he was sitting Indian style with his arms crossed over his chest. The tunic he wore had the sleeves ripped off and exposed his toned arms. He watched her intently, his eyes roaming over her face. He still remained silent. Katara slid the tray of food into the slot at the bottom of the cell door. She then stood and turned to leave.

"You look familiar, what's your name, girl?" His voice was very masculine for one who looked so young.

"Katara." She didn't know why she told him, her mouth worked faster than her brain at times. It always got her into a bit of a hassle.

"Katara," He said as if he was remembering something, "Where are you from?"

"I don't know, nowhere I suppose." She then left the stranger alone.

For the next two days she bought him his meals, he would always ask her the strangest questions. He asked her how old she was, which country she was from, who her parents were and if she had any siblings. Every answer she gave him came out sharp and cold. He would joke around with her like he had known her his entire life. That was impossible.

She found out that his name was Hamu and that he was from the Southern Water Tribe. He was one of the rebels that were spying on the palace. He was supposed to be executed three weeks from now if the Fire Lord didn't hear from the Water Tribes. Ozai wanted Hamu to squeal on his own people, he wanted to know about the whereabouts of the Avatar. Rumor had it that he was hiding away in the Southern or northern pole.

Katara couldn't explain it, it was just something about him. She felt as though she knew him but every time she tried to remember from where she felt herself taking with a panic attack. One day she had bought in his meal again, and things were the same.

"I have a partner named Sokka, we train the youth In the city together. His dads name is Hakoda, those names ring a bell to you, Katara?" There was a mocking doubt in his voice when he said her name. It made her think that he thought it was her real name or she had given him a phony one. The names did edge something in her mind, but it only bought on a pain at the back of her head. She said no, and walked away from his cell.

Deciding to skip her dinner, She stalked back to her room later on that evening, she was lost deep in her thoughts about that Hamu guy. Just who was he anyway? Where did she know him from? She was so deep in her thoughts that she rounded the corner and roughly bumped into someone. She fell back onto the hard marble floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" The person apologized and held out a hand to help her up. Katara, who had reached behind her to put a hand on her sore back groaned and swatted the hand away.

"Just watch where the fu-"As she looked up at the figure that was dressed in the red and black armor, the pointed boots and the skull helmet she felt herself begin to pale.

Her vision blurred and was now showing large flames, loud screams of anguish pierced her ears. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils and made her stomach churn. Her surroundings changed and she was in the middle of a burning courtyard watching men, women and children get burned alive. The backed away to the opposite wall as one of them advanced on her.

The guard looked at her in question and took steps towards her. She seemed to be in the middle of some type of attack; panting heavily and sweating. "Hey, are you okay?" He reached out to touch her, but that turned out to be a mistake. She struggled and kicked and screamed and cursed him.

She swept her arm behind her and then back in one swift motion, and drew the water from the plants in the room. It caught the guard by surprise when the water turned into a deadly dagger that pinned him to the wall behind him. The water had turned to ice, it sliced him through the shoulder, hence pinning him to the wall.

The action had caused much of a ruckus. Plants, tables, and artwork had all gotten knocked over. The dehydrated plants looked as though they had never had a chance at life. Pieces of the broken vases lay all over the floor. Panting, Katara stood up and supported herself by holding onto the wall. She heard footsteps coming quickly.

The guard behind her struggled and gurgled blood, but that wasn't what she was worried about; she was worried about more of them coming. She wasn't the best bender in the world, but she knew how to defend herself.

The Prince, Ursa, and a small number of guards stood a few feet away from her. "What's the meaning of this?" The Prince snarled, he looked at the guard on the wall then back to Katara who was armed with daggers made of pure ice.

"Katara, what happened here?" Ursa tried to approach her, but Zuko stopped her. He took a step towards Katara who raised her weapons.

"Stay away from me!" Behind her the guard groaned in pain. Igniting his fists Zuko moved towards her again, ignoring his mothers of her telling him not to hurt her. There was no way a mere peasant girl could outdo a Royal Son of Fire. Yet every blow he threw at her she ducked and dodged.

She was very quick on her feet, even quicker than Azula.

All in all, it ended fairly quickly. A fellow officer who had been watching from afar snuck up behind the girl and managed to knock her out. Zuko watched as they carried her away to the infirmary. She had two offenses on her; one was attacking a Navy Solider, and the other was for being a water bender.

If she would have been labeled as one when she first arrived at the palace then she would've been branded and given herbal supplements to block her chi. Zuko wondered how she had went unnoticed for all that time. He turned to the solider who was holding his shoulder and asked him what happened.

"We bumped into each other," He said roughly, "I tried to help her up but she was acting like I was trying to kill her. She just went all berserk on me for no reason." After he was dismissed he headed to the infirmary as well.

"I'm not going to put those records on her." Ursa said simply as she folded her arms into her robes. Zuko turned around and looked at her as though she was insane.

"She attacked a solider using waterbending, A few inches more and she would have killed him!"

Ursa shrugged one shoulder, "Have you ever wondered why she behaves the way she does?" Zuko didn't answer, "I thought not. As soon as she wakes up I'm allowing her to continue her duties as planned without any complications."

"But you can't just-"

"I can, and I will." She said curtly as she turned and walked away. Zuko watched her leave, and then turned angrily away and stomped down the hall. That water bending peasant was really starting to bump his last nerve. Instead of going to the training grounds he went to the infirmary, he had a few questions for the foreign girl.

**.0.**

"Down on your knees!" The man huffed as he forcefully tugged the woman down by the chains that were linked around her wrists. After five days of traveling almost nonstop the girl should have been dirty and grimy. Yet her white hair was still put neatly together and her clothing was only a tad bit unclean. She was a princess after all; she had to keep herself up at all times.

Though she wasn't really worried about her appearance, really she wasn't even that worried about herself. She was more worried about her people, plus the fiancé that was waiting for her. Sadly, she knew that she would never ever see either of them again. She knew this day would come sooner or later, there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was written in her birth right; she would have to leave this world to take care of her duties in the spirit realm.

In front of her a group of four men stood, all in extravagant clothing. One held a crown atop his head, the rest were admirals and generals.

"We have retrieved for you another member of the rebel forces," The man who captured her announced with pure pride. "Just as we have suspected for so long the Northern and Southern Water Tribes are indeed responsible for the destruction of our Cargo, plants, and shipments. We recovered this from her group," He handed a scroll over to man with the crown. "We saw a strange ship in our waters, and when we went to investigate we were attacked by water benders. We kept this one alive; I figure she could be of some use."

The man with the Crown looked over the scroll, and then handed to the older man to the left. He stalked over the young girl, telling her to rise. When she refused she was forced to her feet roughly, strong hands clamped her face and forced her to face the man.

"If you value your country, your life, and your beloved husband to be you will tell me just how you happened to have my missing charts of my palace." His voice was cold and hard as stone. She wasn't about to feed into him, she was more loyal than that. She had too much to lose. "If you tell us where you obtained it from, and give us the information on your tribe I'm sure that we can come to some type of agreement."

"Even if I were to tell you anything, I would still die either way. I would rather die with loyalty and honor in heart knowing that I died for a cause. I won't leave this world a coward." She said. Then men behind him didn't seem too pleased about her decision. One of them stepped forward, She remembered him as Zhao, he was the foulest of them all.

"Well, your majesty I think that we should indeed feel honored. We have two Water Tribe Princesses in our possession."

Her eyes widened, what did he mean by two?

"That's enough, Admiral." The Fire Lord said as he raised a hand to silence him. He looked back to her again. "So you would rather choose death?"

"I choose death."

He turned swiftly away from her and walked out of the breezeway, mumbling something to the elder man as he passed. The man stepped towards her and said in a grim voice, "Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, you are hereby sentenced to death the day after tomorrow."

**.0.**

Ursa was being escorted to the study by two imperial guards that she had never seen before. Well, she had seen them but she always saw them at Ozais side. They must have been his special guards, the ones he called upon when he was prepared to do his dirty work. The walk was long and silent; she knew that this day would soon come. She had prepared for it for quite some time, it had to be done.

The guards announced her presence upon entering the throne room, the doors locked behind her. Ursa walked with grace up to the flames. She didn't bow to him; he wasn't anything to her anymore. She stood and watched as the flames died down. Ozai stood from the throne and moved down the steps. He stopped on the bottom one.

"When I first met you, Ursa you weren't the woman who's standing here before me now. Never have I thought of you the type to be one with such hatred driven intentions."

"Over twenty years of living with such a terrible man as yourself I suppose some of those foul ways have rubbed off on me." He stepped down from the steps and circled her, like a lion horse would do its prey."How did you find out it was me?"

"This is my palace, Ursa. I do know everything that happens in and around it."

"Are you so sure? There's much more happening then you think, Ozai. I would rather take my banishment in peace."

Upon hearing her words the man erupted in laughter. "For your acts of treason against your own nation banishment and even life in the boiling rock would be far too light a punishment."

She was a firebender, a good one in fact but she knew she would never beat Ozai. That wasn't her job to battle him. Ursa closed her eyes and released a breath, "Then so be it, I'll take responsibility for my actions as the woman I am."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard the sizzling sound of fire and felt the extreme heat at the back of her head.

**READ AND REVIEW**

**This chapter was going to be much longer, probably about 8,000 words longer, but I had to cut it short. Oh well, until next time !**


	6. Chapter 6

Story Title: Rise from the Ashes

Author: XxToToXx

**Full Summary**: Katara is unknowingly the lost princess of the southern water tribe. After an act of complete genocide by the Southern Raiders, she is taken to an Earth Kingdom town and found years later by Ursa and begins working in the Royal Palace. After learning the truth of herself; with a heart full of hatred and a list of names, Katara embarks on a mission to find her past. With time against her she has to gather as much strength as she can as the Fire Nation is hot on her heels. In the mist of war and turmoil she expected to see death and struggle, but she never expected to see love.

"_Pain without love_

_Pain I can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough cause I'd rather feel_

_Pain than nothing at all."_

_Three Days Grace_

Chapter Five: Never Too Late

_By the time you read this I'll be gone. I just wanted to let you know that you are the bravest, strongest, most wonderful person I have ever met. I hope that your future turns out greatly, as intended by the spirits. Use this key to seek into your past. Please, don't mourn over me, wherever I may be now I assure you I'm in a better place. I'll be watching over you._

_-Ursa_

Katara frowned as she read the letter over again. Did this mean that the woman her help her with those few problems while at the palace was gone? If so, why? Why would Ursa just up and leave like that? She looked bac k down at the parchment. She had found it on her bed when she woke up, it also had a golden skeleton key attached to it. She had no clue what it could go to. As she attended to light work of chores for the day she had overheard the answers to her questions.

"Such a shame, I'm sure the Fire Lord is awfully upset!"

"Lady Ursa was such a kind woman. The Palace would never be the same without her!"

"Did you hear? Queen Ursa disappeared!"

The whole day was filled with gossip and whispers. SomeHaving enough, she dropped her chores and ran to the only person who she could think of.

**.0.**

"Where is she!" Zuko yelled as he burst into the throne room. Luckily the only people who were in there were he and his father. The older man remained silent behind the line of fire, it was almost as if he didn't hear him. "Where is she!" He went as far as the first three steps, nose and hands smoking.

"Your mother left on her own accord sometime during the night," Ozai spoke, "The reasons for her sudden departure are only known by her."

"You're lying!"

"Oh am I?" The line of fire cleared, and Ozai remained seated on the throne with his hands on the arms. On his face was a smug, disgusting smile. It was one that Zuko had seen way too often. "You always were far too attached to her, you should see this as an opportunity to finally train to be the Fire Lord one day, boy."

Zukos uncle took the place as his father while Ozai was always praising Azula. Zuko could see why. His uncle had lost a son a few years ago. He could see why he took him under his wing and have him the attention and motivation that he needed. In the end, both would fair out equally. Zuko would have the father figure he lacked, and Iroh would have a chance at being a father again.

"If that was all I'd suggest that you leave," He gestured for the guards that rose from the shadows, "Please escort Prince Zuko out so that he can go about his way."

"Don't bother!" Zuko breathed as he spun around charged from the room. He ran through the halls to the tea room, There was only one person he could turn to. He knocked and shoved both servants and council people out of the way as he ran, not bothering to issue an apology. He slowed as he rounded the corner; he was just about to push the door open when he heard voices.

"I woke up and I found a letter on my bedside she had written, along with this." There was some shuffling, and Zuko tried to remember where he had heard the voice before but he couldn't place it.

"I see, make sure to keep that close to you. She would not give it to you if she did not feel you were worthy enough."

There was a pause a Zuko took the opportunity to push the door open and enter the room. Two sets of eyes quickly landed on him.

One amber, and the other…. Blue. The girl, the water bender hurriedly tucked something into her pocket. His uncle had a bag tossed over his shoulder, the older man smiled warmly. Zuko had a feeling that he was not about to get any good news any time soon.

"Zuko, we were just about to come and find you."

Since when had he become some close to the peasant?

"Actually, Iroh, I have somewhere else to be."Katara said as she briskly left the room.

Since when was he her uncle?

"Uncle, what's going on here? Everyone I saying that mother is missing. I've looked for her everywhere and no one's seen her. She isn't anywhere-"Iroh placed a hand on the young man's shoulder to calm him.

"Come and walk with me," Zuko did as he was told. "Sometimes in life very bad things have to happen in order for very good things to take place." They passed the back way to get to the docks, Zuko noticed a ship, his uncles very own leisure ship was being loaded up.

"Are you leaving? You can't be leaving now, there's too much going on!"

"Calm down Zuko," Iroh said sternly, "I am only going on a small trip. I will be back before the sky turns back and the moon disappears. Watch over your friends while I'm gone, you can take this chance to brush up on your tea making."

After a short exchange of words, Zuko watched the old man board the ship, without looking back at him.

Later that day Zuko sat staring into the pond at the turtle ducks. He had been there for hours, not wanting to be disturbed. It was black dark when he heard the wheeling of a servants cart stopped a little bit behind him. Then there were light footsteps, so light he almost didn't hear them. Igniting his fists he stood suddenly and whipped around, ready to scald those who disturbed him.

Any other person would have flinched, or fallen backwards, but not her. She stood planted at the spot with her hands on her hips and a blank expression on her face.

Did she even possess the ability to feel fear?

"The workers curfew ended hours ago." He said hotly as he sat back down, not considering her to be a threat.

"I don't care," She responded.

"That defiance will have to you shipped directly to the prison."

"Your mother's last wishes were for me to not step foot into the Boiling Rock, yet I didn't come here to argue with or at you." She stepped to his side, obviously not intimidated by the heat radiating off of him.

"You don't speak of her."

"I can and I will." Her voice changed, if he didn't know any better he would've thought she was some royal official or something. "Your mother came and pulled me out of a hotel from near the earth Kingdom. I never knew why, but while I was here she treated me as if I was her own daughter even though I may have pushed her away; more aggressively than lightly."

Zuko remembered how openly disrespectful she was, and how blunt and blatantly full of herself. She insulted others without thinking twice about it and had no remorse for her wrong doings. Yet every time Ursa would forgive her, and take her with her into the city, force Katara to dine with her and visited her every time she could.

"She made being in the godforsaken land more bearable. I don't know where she is, or what could've happened to make her to leave the way she did. But I can't even remember my own mother. I mean I think I do, but then again I don't. If I ever had a family I wouldn't know it." He looked up at her, hat did she mean by that? Why couldn't she remember? Her skinned glowed in the moonlight, and her chocolate locks shined. In another lifetime, nation and under different circumstances she would have been utterly attractive to him. She sighed heavily and turned to leave, she looked back at him for a second.

"What I'm saying is, you have all these memories of a mother who loved you more than she loved herself. I know your hurt that she won't get to see you do a lot of things, but at least you'll always have those wonderful memories. You should be thankful for that; I'd give anything to at least have that."

He watched her walk away back to the cart and disappear into the palace. He couldn't stop the small pang of guilt that twirled in his chest or the lone tear that escaped from his eye.

The next day Azula came back, she didn't seem at all shocked of the news. Azula and Ursa never did quite get along; she was more linked to her father than anyone else. She was more thrilled about telling how she conquered Ba Sing Se from the inside out. Father was beyond please with her, it was a huge announcement and celebratory dinner.

"so, do you think she was banished?" Azula had asked Zuko in her seat next to him during the dinner. "Or maybe she was assassinated, I highly doubt that though. Who'd want to kill a Queen? If so, she must've done something very, very naughty."

"Shut up, Azula!" Zuko had yelled at her a little louder than he planned, and earned a few looks from the company at the dinner table. Ozai gave him a cold hard stare from the head of the table, causing Azula to give her Award winning smirk. Later on after the during, sometime during the entertainment Azula and Ozai had disappeared somewhere. Only Zuko had seemed to notice.

**.0.**

Kataras tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth as she shook her head. She should've been happy that she had the entire day and night off, but she wasn't. Katara had plans to go and try out the mystery key that she'd received from Ursa. Just as she stepped outside of her bedroom door that night during Azulas celebration those plans had been canceled.

Eron had been waiting outside of her door for spirits knows how long. He had attempted to apologize and tell her that he didn't know about the drugs but she only brushed him off rather aggressively. Yet he continued to follow her around the through the corridors as she mentally struggled to find the Royal Library. She refused to ask Eron for his help.

She told him that she'd rather be left alone, and that his apologies really meant nothing to her. There was a hurt look on his face when she'd said that, but he had accepted her words and left her be. Now there she was standing in front of the doors, key in hand.

She stopped and thought for a second.

What if this all was a trap? What if Ursa wasn't the one who left her the key? Katara thought that if she lived her life based off what ifs she'd never know the truth. She slid the key into the hole without a second thought and went in. The doors closed soundlessly behind her. She looked around as she walked to the middle of the large room.

There were rows and rows of book shelves and scrolls. They almost reached to the ceiling, with ladders laid up against them. The only lighting in the room were the many torches that lined the walls. She didn't think it was regular fire; regular fire wouldn't illuminate a room like that. Walking around, she found a row of tables in the back. Each had a lit candle on it. She paused when she saw a catalogue hung on the side of a shelf.

It showed where to find the history of the four nations, the avatar, and the Royal family…things like that. Katara decided to take on the history of the Fire Nation. There must've been something that Ursa wanted her to see; why else would she have a key to the library? She pulled a dusty book from the shelf and skimmed through it. It was very graphic, with extremely detailed artwork. She read a few lines at a time.

_Fire Lord Azulon..son of Fire Lord Sozin and son of Iroh and Ozai. Died peacefully in his sleep. Orchestrated the southern Raiders and confirmed sneak attack on Southern Water Tribe. The Act of Genocide on the Queen and King, and their prince. Princess later taken and killed. _

Katara frowned, why had they attacked the tribe? She flipped a few more pages. She only saw what she called bull crap. She went through book after book, carelessly throwing them down onto the hard floor. She then moved to the section on the Water Tribes, and started with the Northerners. There were many pictures of them. The Chief had a beautiful Princess named Yue who was blessed by the moon spirit. Katara stared at her long and hard, with her snow white hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. She just looked so familiar.

She was betrothed to a boy named Sokka from the Southern tribes. Sokka, Sokka. The prisoner Hamu had called that name once. He said that he was his partner, but this Sokka person was killed, He and his father and mother and little sister. There was no way.

In the Southern Tribe the chiefs name was Hakoda, he was married to Kya…

Hakoda

Kya

Hakoda

Blood, Fire, screaming.

She dropped to the floor once her temples began to pulsate. The pain was extreme, more extreme than she had ever felt it. Every time she would try and remember a pain would come forcing her to stop. It was becoming worse and worse. Once it cleared, she was able to open her eyes. She rubbed them to clear her vision, and jumped at the sight before her.

In the mist of her small episode a man had managed to creep up on her. He was tall and then, with a long mustache and beard. She figured that he was someone important judging by the fine material of his clothing. He looked down at her huddled form and a small smile graced his lips.

"You must be Katara, a pleasure to finally meet you." He said as he bowed fully. Seeing her confused expression, he chuckled softly. "Pardon my manners, I am Numuru. I can help you find what you are looking for," He then turned on his heel and began walking away. Katara stared after him, was this some sort of trap?

He paused, and without turning around he said, "Well, are you just going to sit there all day like a stunned turtle duck or are you going to follow me? We really don't have much time." With that, he began his walk again.

This time Katara followed.

**.0.**

Hamu lay on the floor of his cell. He had resorted to counting the cracks in the ceiling out of pure boredom. He couldn't remember how many times he had lost count and had to start over. The interrogation he had gotten earlier was starting to hurt more than anything now, but he refused to give up any information about his country. He refused to let the likes of them see him in any pain.

On other records he wasn't so happy about the fact that his new prison mate was little miss goody goody from the North. He hadn't spoken to her since she was dragged in, she was too busy crying and humming to herself. He figured that he would just leave her alone for a while. The two weren't the best of friends anyway. When he had first met the princess he was really young. He had accompanied Sokka and few other tribesmen to the North for the girl's birthday party. She and Sokka hit it off well, but Yue always thought of Hamu as a brute. She thought he was bashful, blunt, and rude despite his royal upbringing. Hamu cared less about what the woman thought.

Now she was just sniffling, Hamu hoped that she wouldn't start crying again. It was pretty annoying to him and he hated hearing a woman cry. Sighing he sat up with his back against the wall and looked across at her cell. Even in the dimness of the room her white hair was still glowing. He guessed it was all a part of being blessed by a spirit.

I'm sure by now Arnook had gotten word that his daughter was missing, maybe he did. He still had no idea why she would choose death over living for her people. She was the Princess after all, people needed their princess.

"Yue," He called out, the humming stopped. "When you were bought in, did you happen to see a girl that looked like she was from one of the Poles?"

"Not that I recall. I don't think that I did." She replied, "Why?"

"Do you remember the attack on the Southerners all those years ago? Do you remember how they had never found Sokkas little sister, so everyone believed that she was dead?"

"Of course I remember, that's not something that you can forget that easily. Just what are you getting at?"

Hamu paused for a moment before continuing. "There's a servant girl who works here, her name is Katara"-Yue gasped-"I knew something was familiar about her, she is the spitting image of Kya and Hakoda. Yet when I asked her where she was from or did she know any of us she said she didn't. She had no record of where she was from."

"Do you really believe it's her? It's been so many years. When I first arrived they said something about having Water Tribe Princesses under one roof, I didn't really anything of it at the time. Could it be?"

"I think so, maybe she just doesn't remember who she is. She must have lost her memory somehow, I don't know. If so, that would be even more the reason for the tribes to attack the Fire Nation. It would be a blood bath on both sides."

"I agree. I don't know what to believe anymore. If it's really her, how did she even wind up here in the main place that had traumatized her?"

"Maybe so."

"I haven't figured that part out yet. Spirits could only hope so, it'll ease a lot." Hamu knew that it was her, deep down in him he believed it. Katara was a child, an innocent child that had been stripped of everything she had. Her leave caused a great depression just about all over the world. Sokka, his best friend had lost his dear little sister. The chief of his tribe had lost his little girl, and Hamu, Hamu had lost his betrothed. More silence had come between the two.

"Hamu, I have a favor to ask. Tomorrow I won't..If you ever get out of this place…" Her voice cracked again and he knew that she had started to cry once more. He already knew what she had wanted him to do.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure I tell Sokka how much you and the baby loved him."

Yue whispered small thanks.

**.0.**

Katara looked from the short, wrinkled face, grouchy old woman named Hama to Numuru. She must've been under some type of spell. The events of this day had been too weird for her liking. This strange man had lured her _under_ the _firelords _palace to this oasis. Then this old hag came to her, telling her that she was going to teach her how to water bend like the master she once was. How long had they even been holding up this secret hiding place?

Katara looked around the space; there was a huge pool of sparkling water, lush plants and slippery stones everywhere. She wondered how far it stretched for.

"I told you that she wouldn't believe it," Numuru hummed as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Shut up, she has no choice." Hama responded. Katara turned around and faced them.

"I don't believe you," Katara concluded with a shrug. "Why would a fire Nation advisor work together with a water bender to teach me water bending? It doesn't add up, it's just Ludacris to me."

"It was Ursas dying wishes that you were taught." Kataras eyes widened at the woman's words, Hama continued while keeping a calm expression. "Yes, the Queen is dead killed by her own husbands hand for aiding the enemy in the war."

"But why do I have to learn?"

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Numuru spoke up. "This is just one of the many doors that has to open, then another and then another. This step is mandatory. We come here not in the act of trickery, but on a well-knit strategy that had long been thought of. Once you are finished here, which shouldn't take that long, you will be healed fully and have complete realization of who you are."

"We have not that much time, girl. So much to learn in so little time." Hama said. After more reasoning and consultation followed by a flurry of smart remarks and vile words, Katara finally accepted the offer. She didn't know what it was, but something in her told her that this was what she was supposed to do.

**.0.**

As the executioner stood over her, and as the preacher called out words that were dull to her ears Yue looked out into the crowd and gave a silent prayer for the country. Their faces were actually anticipating such an act of violence. It sickened her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of the loved ones she'd leave behind, and of the life that would not make it to breathe it's first breath.

This was her destiny, she had to do this. She knew the day would come when she had to leave her human shell and fulfill her duties in the spirit world.

As the preacher finished, Yue closed her eyes as the executioner turned to face her. She had stopped struggling in her binds, and waited. He lit the bottom of the pole, and the Princess screamed out as the flames licked at her feet.

**.0.**

Sokka watched as each of his students filed out of the training building. Today they had done a vigorous workout. They had ran around the city four times straight without stopping, they trained and sparred, had were mentally disciplined. It was quite the work for children who weren't even fifteen years old yet. They handled themselves well; everyone should know how to protect themselves. The youngest student that he had was nine years old and was quickly becoming his star student.

The women of the tribe had objected to it; but once they had seen how the little ones weren't breaking in homes and causing trouble around the city they changed their minds. Yet there was a large controversy when he said that girls couldn't train there. One little boy named Hanabi had once told him that he wanted to be a great warrior so that he could defend his home from another invasion like the last one.

Sokka had no idea how he knew about that. It happened long before he was even thought of giving birth to. Still, the memory bought back a pain in his chest. It was sundown, and everyone was going to their homes for dinner. Sokka was going to do the same. He made a quick stop to the liquor store and managed to swipe a bottle without the old man looking. He eased on out and made his way home, walking in slow strides he chewed on seal jerky as he went.

Even though he was a Prince and next in line to be chief, Sokka didn't have guards escorting him. He was capable of taking care of himself, plus he thought that the guards would cramp his style. He began thinking about his fiancé on his way home, and wondered what she had to tell him that was so important. Whatever it was it would have to wait until she got back from her trip, she should've been back by now.

He slumped as he finished off his jerky and walked through the outer post of the mansion. The guards who were on post greeted him respectively. Dinner with his father and a few other close tribesmen went the same as any other night. They would sometimes take their dinner in the meeting hall, or go out and have meals with the citizens around a bonfire.

The men chatted and exchanged stories and opinions. Sokka engaged when needed, he didn't really feel like talking. His father glanced at him from time to time, a worried expression on his features. Since that day all those years ago the man had been excessively concerned with Sokkas well-being. Where Hakoda had lost a wife and daughter, Sokka had lost his mother along with his little sister and best friend as well.

Women of the tribe had often flirted with Sokkas father, and less than privately tried to bed him. Every time he would refuse their advances. Everyone knew no one could replace Kya. Sokka knew that the women only came around for the royalties. It had taken them too much blood, sweat and tears to rebuild their home.

Both son and father knew what day was coming up, in a few days it would be his little sister's birthday. She would've been nineteen now. Each year they would hold a special day for the girl, they would all go to the city square and wave lit candles and sing and pray to the spirits. Every time around this time of the year Sokka would close in on himself, only speaking when necessary.

After eating he excused himself and retired to the rooftop where he looked up at the stars that were littered across the sky. This was his special place he would go to to get away and just think. In three months' time he was going to be married to the girl of his dreams, and maybe even have a couple kids. No matter how much he thought of all the good that was in his life, there was still a bit missing out of his life.

As he caught sight of a shooting star he closed his eyes and made the wish that he had made every night. When he opened them a lone tear escaped his eye and dropped onto the snow.

**.0.**

Eron sat at the long table along with the generals, admirals, and the Fire Lord himself. There was a briefing going on about just who would be leading the attack against the Southern Water Tribe, and who all would be in the small fleet. Eron had done missions like this before, so he figured all would be the same. Well, he figured it would all be the same until he heard of Chengs plans.

"Are you suggesting that we send a team of Rogues to distract them? They're the youngest skilled soldiers we have." Zeng inquired. The Rogue soldiers were the second best soldiers in the fire nation, the Elite squad being the first.

Cheng straightened himself up off of the table and walked across the red rug. The Fire Lord remained silent as he took in the ideas before him. "Of course, we can use them as a distraction and In the end we catch the water tribe by surprise!" Cheng pounded his fist into his palm, "It would be an easy kill."

Eron did not like the idea of sending in young troops only to get slaughtered. He didn't like the fact even more because his younger brother was ranked with that squad. They were planning on sending them on a suicide mission. His fists clenched under the table, yet he did not speak out about the situation. The Fire Lord hadn't approved or declined the proposition yet, so maybe there was still some hope.

Regn was Erons younger brother. Their parents died when they were very young, and it forced Eron to grow up a lot faster than he should have. Eron chose to let his younger brother stay at the local orphanage while he worked and saved money doing jobs around the capital city. Soon Eron was old enough to enlist into the army. The position meant better pay and a secure place to stay, soon Regn followed behind. It was always both boys' dreams to serve the Nation and protect, but lately Eron had been thinking differently.

"They are young, they can always be replaced."

"That's absurd! Its complete suicide!"

"Yet brilliant all the same."

'Cheng," The Fire Lord spoke out. The said man bowed at the center of the room in front of the flames, "I accept your offer. Notify the troops and have them ready at once." If there were disagreements about the decision it was unheard of. Eron couldn't stop the anger from boiling in his chest. Once dismissed her left the room accordingly.

He sought out his brother.

Eron had lost too may loved ones to this war, he refused to lose any more.

**.0.**

Chief Arnook is the leader of the Northern Water Tribe. Though he was not a bender he was still respected amongst the other men in the tribe. He stood at the shores with a team of men who had just arrived back from scouring the seas for his daughter. Princess Yue had yet to return from her voyage, she should've been back home days ago.

The men couldn't find her vessel anywhere, and as a far Arnook was worried. He was always worried about his only child. At birth Yue was a sick child, she didn't cry and she barely breathed. So he and his late wife took her to the spirit oasis and pleaded with the spirits to save their child. The spirits were generous and blessed her, turning her hair the purest white in the process.

A messenger hawk with the fire nation insignia had landed a few yards away. Around his neck was a can of some sort and attached to his foot was scroll. One of the warriors, Hekn was him name, scooped the bird up and unraveled the scroll. Reading over it his face paled and he jogged over to the Chief. He handed over the items and bowed respectively,

Arnook undid the can first, and grimaced when he glanced inside. He then adverted his attention to the scroll which was in his other hand. His worst fears had been confirmed. A stabbing pain ripped through his chest as he dropped to his knees.

_The remains of the late Princess Yue of the_

_Northern Water Tribe_

_Fire Lord Ozai _

**.0.**

"I see you favor the White Lotus Gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient aways."

"Those who do can always find a friend."

"Then let us play."

"Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

A smile graced the old man's lips as he stood and entered the room behind his accomplice

**READ AND PLEASE REVIEW**.


	7. Chapter 7

Story Title: Rise from the Ashes

Author: XxToToXx

**A/N; ALL CHAPTERSARE IN ORDER, I MADE A MISTAKE BUT THERE IN THE CORRECT ORDER**

**Full Summary**: Katara is unknowingly the lost princess of the southern water tribe. After an act of complete genocide by the Southern Raiders, she is taken to an Earth Kingdom town and found years later by Ursa and begins working in the Royal Palace. After learning the truth of herself; with a heart full of hatred and a list of names, Katara embarks on a mission to find her past. With time against her she has to gather as much strength as she can as the Fire Nation is hot on her heels. In the mist of war and turmoil she expected to see death and struggle, but she never expected to see love.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would've guessed it_

_-Three Days Grace_

Chapter six: Katara

I look at the woman as the world's left my mouth, that's who I am. I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I am the Lost Princess. I felt surreal almost, that I didn't believe I was there. All my memories came rushing back to me when I was being healed by Hama, they no longer hurt. They no longer cause me to black out and have extreme headaches, now I handle them. Now I know who I am.

"Tell me what you remember, Katara."

The said girl blinked, "My home was invaded in the night. The Fire Nation attacked us and caught us off guard. One of the guards at the palace tried to hide me away, but they found me. I was dragged away by fire benders. My entire home was being destroyed!" I could feel the anger building up in my chest. There was no sorrow, just anger and a dark demon that was itching for revenge. I would rather be angry than sad any day. "My entire family was killed in front of me. My baby sister was cut from my mother while my mother was still alive. They set an unborn child on fire."

"Tell me who your family is."

"I had a brother named Sokka, my mother's name was Kya and Father was Hakoda. They're all dead now away." I said as I drew away the excess water from my clothing. The old woman continued to look at me, and then the man named Numuru came and stepped by her side. "But that won't stop me from extracting payback."

"What happened once aboard the ship?"

"I was beaten and raped, what you do think happened? Then I was dumped on some lady in a Earth Kingdom city, Omashu. I thought things would've been a little better but they only got worse, I just wanted to go home." It no longer pained me to talk about it, in a way it made me stronger.

"During this time, everyone shall get what they truly want. "Hama spoke. I used to be creeped out by the old hag once I learned that she could manipulate the blood in a person's body. I grew comfortable around her after a while. I didn't quite agree with the whole art of blood bending, but It could come in useful and once I realized that I had almost mastered it, it made me feel stronger. That's what I needed; I needed to get as strong as possible so that I could avenge my family.

"Sokka and Hakoda are in fact very much alive, Milady. You see, when you were taken away to the ship and the Raiders left they were found and healed back to health. You have My apologies that your mother did not make it. The Southern Water Tribe is indeed once again a great city."

My family was alive? My mind tried to grab a hold of the new information. All these years they were alive! But why didn't they try to find me?

"So many people believed that you were dead, they sent out search teams all over the world and used fliers and all, and no one knew anything. No one had seen you; it was like you disappeared off the face of the earth." Numuru stroked his beard. "Then Lady Ursa discovered you in that awful woman's home and bought you here. She knew who you were the moment she had seen you, it must be a mother's thing I don't know. But She bought you here to us to train and heal you for the dark days to come. She had your best interest at heart, Milady."

I thought Ursa was using me in some type of scheme, since her husband had taken me against my will. I always thought that she would try and get back at me. I don't know why Ozai had chosen to kill her; he could've just banished her. I wished that there was something I could do. I wonder if Zuko knows..

"I have to get to my family." I tell them, "I need to!"

"Make haste and make waste, Katara. There are still things that we must discuss first." Numuru spoke. "There are two important events coming up; The Day of Black Sun and Sozins Comet. The day of black sun is when the Fire Benders won't have any bending for ten minutes. That is in approximately two months from now. Make sure that you advise the Tribes about this, it will come in very handy. The second is the Comet, when the Fire Benders will have extreme power. Katara, when the comet comes the Fire Lord plans on using the power of the comet to take over the world. You and I both know that cannot happen."

"We trained you so that you would be able to take care of yourself, courtesy of Ursa. Herself. The Avatar needs a water bending master as well," Hama stated. The Avatar? I frowned; I thought he disappeared years ago. "You have to make it there as soon as possible, Katara. You have to inform the Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. "I slowly nod.

"You've been trained in waterbending and have mastered it, even though your style favors those who bend fire," Hama gave Numuru a look, and he have a look back. "You aren't weak; use your emotions to fuel yourself. Don't forget about your swordsmanship, every battle doesn't require bending. Do you understand?"

"I understand, but what about you two? What will happen to you?" I ask them; just what were they going to be doing all this time?

"Don't worry about us, we'll be safe." Hama said assuringly. There was something in her voice that me otherwise.

"You have to prepare, you don't have much time. The ships leave soon; you don't want to miss it."

"How will I get out of the castle?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head; we've already got you covered." Numuru said as he handed me a sack filled with gold coins. He then pushed me away, telling me to go and prepare for tonight. I was supposed to act like everything was normal, but how could I when I was in a country that had taken so much from me? I gave them one last look as I crawled through the small hole and made it back through the tunnels.

As I walked through the palace I kept my head down, I didn't want to look at the people's faces. I hated those Amber eyes and pale skin. I thought I disliked them before, but now it was taken to an entirely different level.

Now I knew the truth.

It took everything in me not to go the Fire Lords throne room and give him the beating that he deserved, but if I did that then everything would go down the drain. I couldn't risk that, I just wanted to go home and warn everyone.

I knew I would need clothes and food. That should've been easy considering that I worked inside the palace. The servant clothes weren't enough, and they were too…revealing. As I thought about where to find more fitted clothing that wasn't as revealing I bumped into someone. I hate when that happened, even if it was my fault.

The Prince stood there dusting off his clothing; he looked up at me in question as I passed him by. I remembered the first time I spoke to him, he had my mother's necklace in his hands and I had to restrain myself from clawing his eyes out. I didn't like when people touched my things, especially things as valuable as that. As I passed him he grabbed my arm, his hands were hot against my skin. I turned around and jerked my arm away. What was his problem?

"I hadn't seen you a while, where have you been?" He asks. I had spent so much time underground training; I had to think of something to say quick before he got suspicious.

"When my work is finished I retire to me room. I've been staying to myself lately, is that such a crime?" He blinks at me.

"No, I guess not." As I was about to walk off an idea popped into my mind. Who knows this dumpshit of a place better than the Prince himself? It actually made me mad to talk to him. Yet I sucked up my pride and veiled my voice as best as I could.

"Prince Zuko, I'm getting rather small for the clothing in my chambers. I was wondering where I could get more."

He seemed to be caught off guard by my question; I never was really nice to him. I had no reason to be, he was the Prince of the Fire Nation and the Fire Nation only.

"I'll show you were the female servants wardrobe is." He said before walking in the opposite direction. I followed behind him. I just hoped everything goes through; the next step would be to get extra money just in case. The walk was quiet, as I figured it would be. I look in front of me where Zuko is leading. He walked with such pride and purpose, like he knew he owned that land. I scoffed, he didn't seem to be like his father as of yet. I give him a few more years and he'll be able to fill Ozai shoes and then some. We stop at a wooden door. Just as he opens is a small group of guards pop up panting.

They tell Zuko that the water tribe prisoner has somehow escaped. The prince leaves with them, telling me to help myself and make sure that I mark inventory on what I took. I brush him off and enter to the room; there were racks and racks of clothing. I would have been all day if I had time to be picky.

I chose dark colors only. I grabbed a couple pair of harem pants, some knee high boots, fitting pants, a couple of black and gold tunics and a few hair ties. I got some gloves as well, they looked cool to me, and they were black and fingerless. I roll up my boots into the clothing and exit the room; I drop the items off in my room and then head for the kitchens.

I had never eaten there my entire stay at the palace; I thought that I should get a full meal in. Then I would manage to take some food away with me. The cafeteria was big enough, with long metal picnic tables and stools. I looked at the menu that was posted on the wall. Surprisingly they fed the workers pretty well, I scoffed.

I didn't realize that there was a little servant boy behind the counter. He cleared his throat rather loudly. I turned around; He was rather stocky with a buzz of jet black hair, he looked no older than twelve. I guessed that he was the order taker.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked in a small voice, "You might want to get your food now before the others come rushing in. I've never seen you around here before, are you new here? When did you come here? Where are you from?" He bombarded me with question after question without stopping to take a breath.

"I guess I'll take whatever you have ready. I'm new here I've been here for two and a half months maybe, I'm from the Southern water tribe." He nodded as I spoke and then went into the back. He returned with a tray of food and he handed it over to me.

The meal consisted of a warm buttered bread roll, a bowl of meaty soup, a salad, some diced fruits, a glass of some juice looking stuff, and a couple slices of meat with gravy. I sat down at the bar and ate my food, silently counting the minutes as the boy busied himself with cleaning.

"Is everything okay?" he called from behind me; he was washing the tables off. I told him it was without turning around. I ate rather quickly, not wanting to stay in there forever. The food was a bit spicey but it was delicious. The boy told me to leave my tray there, and that my other meal had been sent to my room. At first I didn't catch on to what he was saying, and then I realized what meal he was talking about and nodded.

Numuru and Hama must have thought way further ahead than I did. I thank them for that. I thank them for everything really, because now I can return home to family. I had to warn them before it was too late, If Ozai took this world over it would doom all of us.

When I made it to my room I locked the door securely behind me and bathed. A knock would come to my door an hour two hours past sunset. By that time everyone would be either in their bed chambers or in the dining halls. It would be pitch black at night, so it would be hard to see anyone come in or out. I wondered who the person would be that would escort me to the docks. Whoever it was they must've been highly trusted to hold such secrets.

I changed into the black harem pants and a short sleeved red and black v neck tunic. It was pretty tight on me and clung to my breasts, but it was flexible. I tied the sash around my waist and pulled on the boots. I pulled my hair into a messy bun at the top of my head and slid on my gloves. I took a glance in the mirror to make sure the clothing was fine on me. The pants clung to my hips before getting loser at the end, but that didn't matter because the boots reached up to my knees; it looked like I had on regular black leggings.

I never really took pride in my own body. I never had a good reason to because at Anah Allah it didn't matter how my body looked. In my eyes, I had the perfect body although I was smaller than most women that I had seen. There wasn't any fat on me, and I had an hour glass figure that I'm just now seeing. The clothes only made it more noticeable.

I stuffed the food and coins into my sack and tied it up. I picked my mother's necklace up from the vanity and placed it safely inside my breast bindings. I would've worn it if the strap hadn't been broken on it. I just really didn't want to lose it, it was the last thing that reminded me of my mother. The rest were all just memories. I placed my water skin on my hip and waited patiently on my bed.

A little while later, the knock came.

I couldn't see the persons face, they were heavily cloaked and hidden. We moved quickly through the dark palace, I wondered where all the guards were, but then I remembered they were changing shifts. After jumping gates and ducking and dodging lighting my adrenaline level hit the roof. I loved the thrill of it all. My legs pumped to keep up with the person as we made it to the city; I was glad that I hadn't broken out into a sweat yet. We were almost to the ship that was getting ready to leave.

I heard footsteps coming quickly behind us, the person stopped abruptly as we turned a corner. The smell of rotting fish hit my nostrils hard, my nose wrinkled. The streets were clean of any person, and all the stalls were closed down for the night. The person pushed me to continue on going. The pounding of feet was getting louder, and it was a lot of them.

"Go and I'll hold them off," it was a man and his voice sounded awfully familiar, "You can't miss that boat, Katara!" He shoved me again.

"What about you?" I didn't want to leave him to a pack of wolves, especially when I know I can be of help. "I'll stay and help you, it's too many of them!" I pull the water from my water skin and ready myself. He shakes his head.

I'm being pushed again, rougher this time. "You're our last hope. Don't you want to get back to your family? That's what I'm trying to do! Go, now! I heard the desperation in his voice and nodded. I slowly backed away and then broke into a full run.

Just who was that? I try to place the voice to the face of someone I had seen in my past. I couldn't paint the picture as of yet though. Just as I made it up the steps of the ship, an old sailor was about to close it. He told me I was lucky because I was about to get left behind. As I looked over the railing as the ship pulled away from the docks I could see a flurry of fire coming from both ends of the street I was on. The flames went way higher than the rooftop, that's how I could tell. Soon, there was no more battling and I began to wonder who had won.

So whoever helped me was a firebender.

I sit down on a nearby bench and pull out the map from my back pocket. I unfold it and turn it the right way. As of now, I was headed to the Earth Kingdom to so and see the King named Jumi, or Humi..whatever his name was. I should make it there by the end of the week. Then after that I would head on to the South Pole.

A small smile came on my face as I put the paper away.

I was finally going home.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Thanks for Reading, Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Story Title: Rise from the Ashes

Author: XxToToXx

**A/N; ALL CHAPTERSARE IN ORDER, I MADE A MISTAKE BUT THERE IN THE CORRECT ORDER**

**Full Summary**: Katara is unknowingly the lost princess of the southern water tribe. After an act of complete genocide by the Southern Raiders, she is taken to an Earth Kingdom town and found years later by Ursa and begins working in the Royal Palace. After learning the truth of herself; with a heart full of hatred and a list of names, Katara embarks on a mission to find her past. With time against her she has to gather as much strength as she can as the Fire Nation is hot on her heels. In the mist of war and turmoil she expected to see death and struggle, but she never expected to see love.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would've guessed it_

_-Three Days Grace_

Chapter seven: Katara

I look at the woman as the world's left my mouth, that's who I am. I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I am the Lost Princess. I felt surreal almost, that I didn't believe I was there. All my memories came rushing back to me when I was being healed by Hama, they no longer hurt. They no longer cause me to black out and have extreme headaches, now I handle them. Now I know who I am.

"Tell me what you remember, Katara."

The said girl blinked, "My home was invaded in the night. The Fire Nation attacked us and caught us off guard. One of the guards at the palace tried to hide me away, but they found me. I was dragged away by fire benders. My entire home was being destroyed!" I could feel the anger building up in my chest. There was no sorrow, just anger and a dark demon that was itching for revenge. I would rather be angry than sad any day. "My entire family was killed in front of me. My baby sister was cut from my mother while my mother was still alive. They set an unborn child on fire."

"Tell me who your family is."

"I had a brother named Sokka, my mother's name was Kya and Father was Hakoda. They're all dead now away." I said as I drew away the excess water from my clothing. The old woman continued to look at me, and then the man named Numuru came and stepped by her side. "But that won't stop me from extracting payback."

"What happened once aboard the ship?"

"I was beaten and raped, what you do think happened? Then I was dumped on some lady in a Earth Kingdom city, Omashu. I thought things would've been a little better but they only got worse, I just wanted to go home." It no longer pained me to talk about it, in a way it made me stronger.

"During this time, everyone shall get what they truly want. "Hama spoke. I used to be creeped out by the old hag once I learned that she could manipulate the blood in a person's body. I grew comfortable around her after a while. I didn't quite agree with the whole art of blood bending, but It could come in useful and once I realized that I had almost mastered it, it made me feel stronger. That's what I needed; I needed to get as strong as possible so that I could avenge my family.

"Sokka and Hakoda are in fact very much alive, Milady. You see, when you were taken away to the ship and the Raiders left they were found and healed back to health. You have My apologies that your mother did not make it. The Southern Water Tribe is indeed once again a great city."

My family was alive? My mind tried to grab a hold of the new information. All these years they were alive! But why didn't they try to find me?

"So many people believed that you were dead, they sent out search teams all over the world and used fliers and all, and no one knew anything. No one had seen you; it was like you disappeared off the face of the earth." Numuru stroked his beard. "Then Lady Ursa discovered you in that awful woman's home and bought you here. She knew who you were the moment she had seen you, it must be a mother's thing I don't know. But She bought you here to us to train and heal you for the dark days to come. She had your best interest at heart, Milady."

I thought Ursa was using me in some type of scheme, since her husband had taken me against my will. I always thought that she would try and get back at me. I don't know why Ozai had chosen to kill her; he could've just banished her. I wished that there was something I could do. I wonder if Zuko knows..

"I have to get to my family." I tell them, "I need to!"

"Make haste and make waste, Katara. There are still things that we must discuss first." Numuru spoke. "There are two important events coming up; The Day of Black Sun and Sozins Comet. The day of black sun is when the Fire Benders won't have any bending for ten minutes. That is in approximately two months from now. Make sure that you advise the Tribes about this, it will come in very handy. The second is the Comet, when the Fire Benders will have extreme power. Katara, when the comet comes the Fire Lord plans on using the power of the comet to take over the world. You and I both know that cannot happen."

"We trained you so that you would be able to take care of yourself, courtesy of Ursa. Herself. The Avatar needs a water bending master as well," Hama stated. The Avatar? I frowned; I thought he disappeared years ago. "You have to make it there as soon as possible, Katara. You have to inform the Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. "I slowly nod.

"You've been trained in waterbending and have mastered it, even though your style favors those who bend fire," Hama gave Numuru a look, and he have a look back. "You aren't weak; use your emotions to fuel yourself. Don't forget about your swordsmanship, every battle doesn't require bending. Do you understand?"

"I understand, but what about you two? What will happen to you?" I ask them; just what were they going to be doing all this time?

"Don't worry about us, we'll be safe." Hama said assuringly. There was something in her voice that me otherwise.

"You have to prepare, you don't have much time. The ships leave soon; you don't want to miss it."

"How will I get out of the castle?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head; we've already got you covered." Numuru said as he handed me a sack filled with gold coins. He then pushed me away, telling me to go and prepare for tonight. I was supposed to act like everything was normal, but how could I when I was in a country that had taken so much from me? I gave them one last look as I crawled through the small hole and made it back through the tunnels.

As I walked through the palace I kept my head down, I didn't want to look at the people's faces. I hated those Amber eyes and pale skin. I thought I disliked them before, but now it was taken to an entirely different level.

Now I knew the truth.

It took everything in me not to go the Fire Lords throne room and give him the beating that he deserved, but if I did that then everything would go down the drain. I couldn't risk that, I just wanted to go home and warn everyone.

I knew I would need clothes and food. That should've been easy considering that I worked inside the palace. The servant clothes weren't enough, and they were too…revealing. As I thought about where to find more fitted clothing that wasn't as revealing I bumped into someone. I hate when that happened, even if it was my fault.

The Prince stood there dusting off his clothing; he looked up at me in question as I passed him by. I remembered the first time I spoke to him, he had my mother's necklace in his hands and I had to restrain myself from clawing his eyes out. I didn't like when people touched my things, especially things as valuable as that. As I passed him he grabbed my arm, his hands were hot against my skin. I turned around and jerked my arm away. What was his problem?

"I hadn't seen you a while, where have you been?" He asks. I had spent so much time underground training; I had to think of something to say quick before he got suspicious.

"When my work is finished I retire to me room. I've been staying to myself lately, is that such a crime?" He blinks at me.

"No, I guess not." As I was about to walk off an idea popped into my mind. Who knows this dumpshit of a place better than the Prince himself? It actually made me mad to talk to him. Yet I sucked up my pride and veiled my voice as best as I could.

"Prince Zuko, I'm getting rather small for the clothing in my chambers. I was wondering where I could get more."

He seemed to be caught off guard by my question; I never was really nice to him. I had no reason to be, he was the Prince of the Fire Nation and the Fire Nation only.

"I'll show you were the female servants wardrobe is." He said before walking in the opposite direction. I followed behind him. I just hoped everything goes through; the next step would be to get extra money just in case. The walk was quiet, as I figured it would be. I look in front of me where Zuko is leading. He walked with such pride and purpose, like he knew he owned that land. I scoffed, he didn't seem to be like his father as of yet. I give him a few more years and he'll be able to fill Ozai shoes and then some. We stop at a wooden door. Just as he opens is a small group of guards pop up panting.

They tell Zuko that the water tribe prisoner has somehow escaped. The prince leaves with them, telling me to help myself and make sure that I mark inventory on what I took. I brush him off and enter to the room; there were racks and racks of clothing. I would have been all day if I had time to be picky.

I chose dark colors only. I grabbed a couple pair of harem pants, some knee high boots, fitting pants, a couple of black and gold tunics and a few hair ties. I got some gloves as well, they looked cool to me, and they were black and fingerless. I roll up my boots into the clothing and exit the room; I drop the items off in my room and then head for the kitchens.

I had never eaten there my entire stay at the palace; I thought that I should get a full meal in. Then I would manage to take some food away with me. The cafeteria was big enough, with long metal picnic tables and stools. I looked at the menu that was posted on the wall. Surprisingly they fed the workers pretty well, I scoffed.

I didn't realize that there was a little servant boy behind the counter. He cleared his throat rather loudly. I turned around; He was rather stocky with a buzz of jet black hair, he looked no older than twelve. I guessed that he was the order taker.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked in a small voice, "You might want to get your food now before the others come rushing in. I've never seen you around here before, are you new here? When did you come here? Where are you from?" He bombarded me with question after question without stopping to take a breath.

"I guess I'll take whatever you have ready. I'm new here I've been here for two and a half months maybe, I'm from the Southern water tribe." He nodded as I spoke and then went into the back. He returned with a tray of food and he handed it over to me.

The meal consisted of a warm buttered bread roll, a bowl of meaty soup, a salad, some diced fruits, a glass of some juice looking stuff, and a couple slices of meat with gravy. I sat down at the bar and ate my food, silently counting the minutes as the boy busied himself with cleaning.

"Is everything okay?" he called from behind me; he was washing the tables off. I told him it was without turning around. I ate rather quickly, not wanting to stay in there forever. The food was a bit spicey but it was delicious. The boy told me to leave my tray there, and that my other meal had been sent to my room. At first I didn't catch on to what he was saying, and then I realized what meal he was talking about and nodded.

Numuru and Hama must have thought way further ahead than I did. I thank them for that. I thank them for everything really, because now I can return home to family. I had to warn them before it was too late, If Ozai took this world over it would doom all of us.

When I made it to my room I locked the door securely behind me and bathed. A knock would come to my door an hour two hours past sunset. By that time everyone would be either in their bed chambers or in the dining halls. It would be pitch black at night, so it would be hard to see anyone come in or out. I wondered who the person would be that would escort me to the docks. Whoever it was they must've been highly trusted to hold such secrets.

I changed into the black harem pants and a short sleeved red and black v neck tunic. It was pretty tight on me and clung to my breasts, but it was flexible. I tied the sash around my waist and pulled on the boots. I pulled my hair into a messy bun at the top of my head and slid on my gloves. I took a glance in the mirror to make sure the clothing was fine on me. The pants clung to my hips before getting loser at the end, but that didn't matter because the boots reached up to my knees; it looked like I had on regular black leggings.

I never really took pride in my own body. I never had a good reason to because at Anah Allah it didn't matter how my body looked. In my eyes, I had the perfect body although I was smaller than most women that I had seen. There wasn't any fat on me, and I had an hour glass figure that I'm just now seeing. The clothes only made it more noticeable.

I stuffed the food and coins into my sack and tied it up. I picked my mother's necklace up from the vanity and placed it safely inside my breast bindings. I would've worn it if the strap hadn't been broken on it. I just really didn't want to lose it, it was the last thing that reminded me of my mother. The rest were all just memories. I placed my water skin on my hip and waited patiently on my bed.

A little while later, the knock came.

I couldn't see the persons face, they were heavily cloaked and hidden. We moved quickly through the dark palace, I wondered where all the guards were, but then I remembered they were changing shifts. After jumping gates and ducking and dodging lighting my adrenaline level hit the roof. I loved the thrill of it all. My legs pumped to keep up with the person as we made it to the city; I was glad that I hadn't broken out into a sweat yet. We were almost to the ship that was getting ready to leave.

I heard footsteps coming quickly behind us, the person stopped abruptly as we turned a corner. The smell of rotting fish hit my nostrils hard, my nose wrinkled. The streets were clean of any person, and all the stalls were closed down for the night. The person pushed me to continue on going. The pounding of feet was getting louder, and it was a lot of them.

"Go and I'll hold them off," it was a man and his voice sounded awfully familiar, "You can't miss that boat, Katara!" He shoved me again.

"What about you?" I didn't want to leave him to a pack of wolves, especially when I know I can be of help. "I'll stay and help you, it's too many of them!" I pull the water from my water skin and ready myself. He shakes his head.

I'm being pushed again, rougher this time. "You're our last hope. Don't you want to get back to your family? That's what I'm trying to do! Go, now! I heard the desperation in his voice and nodded. I slowly backed away and then broke into a full run.

Just who was that? I try to place the voice to the face of someone I had seen in my past. I couldn't paint the picture as of yet though. Just as I made it up the steps of the ship, an old sailor was about to close it. He told me I was lucky because I was about to get left behind. As I looked over the railing as the ship pulled away from the docks I could see a flurry of fire coming from both ends of the street I was on. The flames went way higher than the rooftop, that's how I could tell. Soon, there was no more battling and I began to wonder who had won.

So whoever helped me was a firebender.

I sit down on a nearby bench and pull out the map from my back pocket. I unfold it and turn it the right way. As of now, I was headed to the Earth Kingdom to so and see the King named Jumi, or Humi..whatever his name was. I should make it there by the end of the week. Then after that I would head on to the South Pole.

A small smile came on my face as I put the paper away.

I was finally going home.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Thanks for Reading, Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Story Title: Rise from the Ashes

Author: XxToToXx

Full Summary: Katara is unknowingly the lost princess of the southern water tribe. After an act of complete genocide by the Southern Raiders, she is taken to an Earth Kingdom town and found years later by Ursa and begins working in the Royal Palace. After learning the truth of herself; with a heart full of hatred and a list of names, Katara embarks on a mission to find her past. With time against her she has to gather as much strength as she can as the Fire Nation is hot on her heels. In the mist of war and turmoil she expected to see death and struggle, but she never expected to see love.

**Authors Note: I did make some mistakes on the chapters, and I went back and fixed them. I switched a few things around as well. Kataras birthday hadn't passed yet, as a matter of fact something big will be happening on her birthday. This story was going to have two sequels, but due to the lack of reviews and interest in it I'm starting to decline that thought. Rise from the Ashes: A New Empire was going to be produced in November. **

Chapter Eight: What's done in the Dark

A father is supposed to be the first man a girl ever loves. His guidance and affection should show a daughter the readiness it takes to love another man. For Azula, it was totally different. It was past midnight as she slowly strode back to her own quarters. She extinguished the candles as she went by, yet kept her head down, allowing her lose black hair to fall freely. This time was the seventy third time, and before this man, the act was done twenty times. In total the Princess had been irrespectively touched by both her father and her late grandfather ninety three times.

Ninety three times she felt weak.

Ninety three times she felt useless and unworthy of anything afterwards.

Ninety three times she felt the motivation to destroy her elders and reclaim the land as her own.

And ninety three times she thirsted for the blood that she knew she would never receive.

She would never forget how it started, her being an innocent little girl in a garden practicing firebending moves. Had she known such innocent actions would cause her to attract the eyes of the old Fire Lord she would've never even dreamed of it. It wasn't long before he called upon her, telling her parents that he was training her differently from Zuko.

After the old man croaked she thought she would've escaped the sick twisted actions, but it was only the beginning. Her own father surprised her, waking her in the middle of the night telling her stories of dragons and flying lion turtles, slowly luring her into the dragon's lair. And she fell for it. He told her it was natural. He told her that one day she would be taken by another man, she would have to know what to do if she wanted to make a good wife. He made her remain quiet, or she would be branded and banished from the Kingdom, because he didn't want her shaming his empire. So he talked her up to being the best of the best, promising her to be Fire Lord, knowing that's what she wanted her whole life. So she went along with it every time.

It was horrible.

What was even more horrible was that the woman she called mother knew, she knew and didn't do anything to stop it. Thus actions had caused her deep hatred for her mother. When she had been informed of her mother's disappearance she knew it was more to the story than just her leaving. Ursa wasn't very good at covering her tracks, she never was. Azula had seen her that night sneaking into that room, that room that could basically make the whole the Nation fall prisoner to the rest of the world. Azula had seen her take everything and ship it off somewhere. Azula had informed her father of her actions, and the woman was killed where she stood that night in the throne room.

Azula had felt no remorse upon what she had done. The Fire Nation would be hers.

And then there was Zuko, always extracting her love. Mother had spoiled him with love and affection; she had given him everything a mother should give her child. Zuko got love while Azula was left with mere promises and an aching body. She despised him and she hated the fact that he was next in line for the throne. Zuko wasn't worthy enough for the throne, he never will be.

His demise would come soon enough.

As she reached a hand out to turn the knob to her bedroom she paused, and her eyes narrowed. She whipped her head around and fonud Zuko standing in the door of his own bedroom door. His arms were crossed over his chest . He was partially shadowed by the darkness but she could still tell that was him.

"Where are you coming from this time of night?" He asked her.

"I went for air."

"That's why you have your own personal balcony," Zuko replied as he stepped more into the hallway, "You'll have to come up with a better lie than night." She turned her back to him and entered her room.

"If I were you I'd be worried about what technique I'd use to execute Lin Shing Hao tomorrow morning, you know how hard it is for you to impress father." A satisfactory smirk framed her pale face as she saw his expression fall. She slammed the door behind her and a few seconds later she heard him do the same.

**_-_0**

The Execution of Lin Shing Hao was a simple one. Since Zuko had yet to master lightening like Azula had he chose a different approach. The man was drenched in oil and was then set afire by his hand. The man probably didn't feel a thing; he was already almost unconscious from the beating he had gotten.

Lin Shing hao was a highly respected guard. No one had known of his reasons as to why he helped the water tribe girl escape the way he did. He refused to tell a soul, not even as he was severely tortured. His father had gone almost mad upon hearing the news had almost went mad. Zuko had experienced his wrath. He was sure they could hear the Fire Lords booming voice on the other side of the world. Not even Azula had dared to make a smart remark.

Ozai was indeed taking a fit about the missing girl, Katara. Zuko didn't know why she was so important to him, he had plenty of concubines in the palace, what made her so special? And just where did she go when she left? Ozai had sent out a search team for her, and even put up flyers everywhere. For some reason that name had kept sticking to his mind. There was something his father wasn't telling him, and he was going to find out just what it was.

He was tired of hearing the girls name buzz around the palace, and seeing her bright blue eyes on a picture attached to a pole somewhere around the city. It had been weeks since she left the Fire Nation, surely she didn't have type of survival skills. She was just a commoner from some earth kingdom town. She was probably dead by now anyway, if not halfway there.

He decided to try his luck with Azula. She was closer to Ozai than he would ever be. He found her at the training grounds as usual, preparing to go into the motions to produce lightening. When she was able to make blue flame the entire court was proud, when she managed a bit of lightening their father was ecstatic. Zukos fire was ordinary, and he had yet to make lightning.

"What do you want dumb dumb? Your presence is becoming a distraction." Her steely voice sharply penetrated the air. He was only a few feet away from her, he learned over the years how Azulas tactics worked.

"Well, what do you want?" She threw her hands on her hips and switched her weight on one foot.

"Why is father so pressed about the water tribes girl disappearance?" Azula frowned and then threw her head back and laughed.

"You mean you don't know?" Zuko shook his head, Azula sighed and examined her nails.

"Honestly, where were you when Father called us to him the last time when he said it was urgent? That girl is the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Can't be, they were all taken out by genocide years ago."

"Yet somehow they still lived and they rebuilt their clan, did you even pay attention in school? They took her away and dumped her off somewhere. I suppose they thought they killed her, but they didn't. Then Ursa found her and bought her here, I have yet to know why she would do such a thing."

"What does that have to do with dad?"

"Do you know anything? He was going to use her and hold her as ransom for the Avatar. All those plans are down the drain now since she's gone; now they're going to exterminate them once and for all."

Zuko watched as Azula walked away to the center of the platform and continued her movements. He almost didn't know whether to believe her or not. Azula always lies, he had learned that as a child. He barely believed that the girl was a Princess; she didn't know who she was herself. She had no past, only a present and maybe a future.

He had his doubts until he went to the library and discovered it. The little girl with the bright blue eyes and a big smile on her face had called out to him. Around her neck was a necklace with a blue pendant, it was the same one that Zuko had picked up the first day he'd met her.

He remembers the rampage the Northern Water Tribe had went on once the princess of the South had gone missing. They had never found her body which made many believe that she was still alive. Zuko didn't know the girls story of what she had been through in life, or how she may have felt, but he knew enough about the Southern and Northern Water Tribes.

They were a strong force, if both were combined they were unrivaled to no one except the Fire Nation. He didn't know is she was going to one of the poles or not, but the Fire Nation was tracking her down. If she were to reach her people, and if she were to tell them of the actions she had endured by the hand of his people, he knew that war would be the outcome. He silently walked back to his room with his mind occupied.

_When will it end?_

**.0.-***

"I don't think it really goes like that Aang. You should try the jiggly whatchamacallit move I taught you last week." Sokka suggested from propped position on a swinging bench. It was two weeks after Yue and Kataras ceremony; it was safe to say that Sokka was doing a little bit better than he was. He had giving the little boys of the village some time off while he and the rest of the men prepared for the upcoming war.

Aang was attempting at water bending. So far he had only mastered air and earth. He'd been sitting at the head of the ocean for an hour now. He moved his arms back and forth to get the feel of the water. He had learned a few things from the local water benders, but not much. They mostly used their bending for household use only.

"I'm trying! I need to get the rhythm of the water," Aang said as he stood, "I need a master bender. Pakku says he doesn't have the time right now, plus he's way in the North. Maybe I should just try fire now."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Aang. Fires dangerous, you shouldn't really mess with it if you don't know what you're doing." Sokka stood and stretched, then slung his boomerang over his shoulder. "It's getting pretty late, we should head back home before it gets too dark. I don't think the polar bear dogs will like us disrupting their territory."

They walked across the snow in silence. The only sounds were the crunching of snow under their feet, MoMos loud chewing, and the howling wind.

"Tell me again why I let you convince me to come way out here to the ocean to practice your silly magic?" Sokka grunted as he rubbed his growling stomach. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and MoMo had stolen his seal jerky while he wasn't looking. He sent MoMo a glare, and the creature hid in Aangs parka.

"It's not magic, it's bending. It's an ancient art that-"

"That the spirits blessed people with, yada yada yada." Sokka interrupted as he sped up the pace. He stopped suddenly, causing Aang to bump into him. "What's that?" Sokka pointed to a figure in the distance that seemed to have some trouble walking. Aang looked and squinted his eyes.

"They look like they need help!" The young boy sped off without hesitation.

"Aang, come back! That might be the enemy!" Sokka yelled as he took off behind him. He couldn't run as fast like Aang, but he made due. Once he caught up to Aang and the figure he was still out of breath, he pulled out his boomerang.

Aang crouched besides the figure, whose clothes were in tatters. He believed it to be a man, but they were face down in the snow. "They're still breathing!" Aang explained as he flipped the person in the persons bloody and dirty face, he couldn't help but feel that the person was familiar. His clothing looked blue, but it was hard to tell. Aang wondered where he came from…

"Hamu!" Sokkas alerted voice broke through his thoughts. The warrior shook the said boy and slapped him repeatedly to get him to wake up. He called his name again and again, then told Aang to call for Appa, that the man needed help quickly.

Aang did as he was told after mentally slapping himself, of course! Hamu was Sokkas best friend, well, beside himself. How could he forget about Hamu? Appa came a few minutes later, and the two boys hoisted Hamu onto the saddle. As long as he was still breathing, things would be fine. Aang guided Appa on route back to the city. He would occasionally glance back and ask Sokka how he was doing.

"The girl…" A rasped voice spoke out. Sokka looked down at hamu, relieved that his friend was speaking. "She's here." Sokka blinked.

"What girl?"

"What'd he say?" Aang called over his shoulder.

"Something about a girl," Sokka replied. "What girl? Who are you talking about?" A weak hand came up and gripped the collar of his parka, and pulled him down.

"Katara is alive." Sokkas eyes widened and he jerked away from the other boy. He stared at Hamu, who had begun to cough blood and groan in pain, like he had three heads. His fists balled at his sides. He knew Hamu was hallucinating, yet Sokka didn't like to talk about the subject. He barely noticed when he passed the city gates, or when they landed. He didn't even hear Aang when he called out for help.

"You're just seeing things, you'll be better once we get you to the medic."

"I know what i-I've seen, Sokka!"

"My sister is dead. She isn't coming back."

"No!" Hamu argued. Soon people were hoisting him out of the saddle and taking him away. "She's alive, I've seen her! She's coming here; she's coming to warn you!" His yells were no longer heard as the doctors shut the door to the healing center behind them.

"Who's coming?" Aang asked. Sokka fixed his clothing and shrugged.

"Nobody, he's just talking out of his head."

A couple of days later, Hakoda, Bato, and Hamus mother went to see the boy. Sokka had come along anyway, but only because it was mandatory.

"He is your companion, a fellow warrior, and your brother. It would be dishonorable to turn your back on him, Sokka." Hakoda had told him before they left the palace. Sokka ignored him, but went along anyway. He sat brooding in a corner in the waiting room. He hummed a small tune to himself so that he wouldn't have to hear the low sobbing of Hamus mother, Taran.

Taran was a middle aged woman with big blue eyes and jet black hair. She owned a local boutique that bought in great revenue. Her husband was killed years ago during the invasion, but she remarried Junko who worked at the docks. When she'd heard that her son had returned back to the South Pole she was so overjoyed she almost took with a heart attack. Hamu was her only son; she wouldn't know what to do if she ever loses him.

The room was quiet, except for the opening and closing of doors by the workers. It was most usual, the women in the center passed by repeatedly to catch the eyes of the Chief and son. Their actions went unpaid as they were ignored.

The door to Hamu's room opened revealing the doctor. His name was Jentaq and He was past his seventies, with long white hair, beard and mustache. His glasses sat at the edge of his nose, and his arms were crossed behind his back. He stood hunched over, his body covered in white and blue medic clothing.

"He has requested to see Chief Hakoda and Prince Sokka first and only as of this moment. The rest of you may wait outside until the first groups time is up." He said in a croaked voice. The two men proceeded into the room, the door was silently closed behind them.

The room was large, and Hamu was considered lucky to have his own privacy. It was a brand new room infact; with fresh painting and flooring, a new bed and everything. There were flowers and plants in one corner along with get well cards and small gifts. Even though Hamu may have rubbed a couple of people the wrong way, the entire tribe was still One.

In the bed sat Hamu, he was propped up with a stack of pillows. His head, chest and arms were bandaged. The thick blanket pooled at his waist where a tray of uneaten food lay in his lap. He must've fallen back to sleep while attempting to eat his meal.

The nurse came and took away the tray before scurrying back out of the room.

"He regains consciousness for a couple of minutes and then he blacks right back out again. He speaks of unworldly things, must have bumped his head somewhere along the way," Jentaq moved and poked Hamus head with a long, wrinkly, finger and grinned, "That fall really messed this boy up. He stayed awake only enough to tell that he was apprehended by the Fire Nation and was interrogated and tortured. How he got away, I have no clue!" The old doctor laughed and snorted.

"Just what type of things is he saying?" Hakoda asked.

"Nonsense! Complete and utter Ludacris! He kept saying over and over again, 'Katara, Katara' I figure he must be in some type of dream, or his soul may have projected to the spirit world."

"Maybe so." The chief spoke with a grim face as he pulled his coat back on. "It is a blessing to see that our fellow tribesman has returned after such endurance. We shall return later in the evening," The chief then gripped Hamu's hand in his own, "Stay strong, son."

Sokka left along with his father. He would've stayed just in case Hamu woke up again, but they had an important meeting with rest of the warriors. He promised his friend that he would back as soon as he got done with the old geezers. He bowed to Hamus mother before exiting the building and catching up to his Father.

As Bato retreated back to his home on the other side of town he kicked an empty jerky sack along the road as he went. It had begun to snow, and he pulled his parka tighter to keep out the coldness. The wind howled angrily and the Wolf dogs howled at the moon. It was a pretty peaceful night; the sky was full of stars and the full moon shined brightly in the sky. It was nearing the winter solstice, so he expected things to be this way.

He stopped as a paper flew in his face from the wind, he was about to ball it up and send it on its way until he got a good look at it. It was a wanted poster, he quirked an eyebrow. They didn't send out warrants unless the person was a very notorious and dangerous criminal.

He looked at the bounty on the woman's head and whistled, that was the largest he had ever seen. The woman looked no older than eighteen, with loose flowing hair and big eyes. He couldn't tell the color of them, the picture being in black ink on tanned parchment. They made an emphasis on her eyelashes, making them thicker than what they seemed. The picture portrayed her to be a woman of absolute smugness; the expression on her heart shaped face showed it all, along with the slight scowl on her mouth and the furrow of her eyebrows.

He scanned the writing at the top.

**THE BLACK PANTHER CAT **

_Age: 19_

_Weight: 112_

_Height: 5'4_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Issuing Nation: The Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai_

_Charges Include: _

_Kidnapping_

_Murder_

_Conspiracy to commit murder_

_Thievery_

_Auto theft_

_Assault of Authority_

_Hate Crime_

_Voluntary manslaughter _

_Robbery _

_Vandalism_

_Burglary_

**WANTED ALIVE**

How someone could commit such crimes at a young age like that was beyond his knowledge. Although, he couldn't help but feel that she looked familiar. He folded the paper up and placed it in his coat. Maybe it would come in handy later on.

_READ AND REVIEW_


	10. Chapter 10

Story Title: Rise from the Ashes: The Forgotten Princess

Story Author: XxToToXx

**Full Summary**: Katara is unknowingly the lost princess of the southern water tribe. After an act of complete genocide by the Southern Raiders, she is taken to an Earth Kingdom town and found years later by Ursa and begins working in the Royal Palace. After learning the truth of herself; with a heart full of hatred and a list of names, Katara embarks on a mission to find her past. With time against her she has to gather as much strength as she can as the Fire Nation is hot on her heels. In the mist of war and turmoil she expected to see death and struggle, but she never expected to see love.

**(A:N) I was watching Alexander while I worked on this chapter; I decided to give Katara and all of the Water tribe descendants a Persian accent. It'll set them apart and make them more distinguished from any other Nation. I thought it'd be neat. In the series everyone speaks the same there's not much diversity. I wanted to make them different, besides the blue clothing and animals skins I wanted to make their culture a little more complex. I've even created some of own animals as well:**

_Polar Wolf Dogs_

**They'll come in very handy in the next chapters to come, but that's a surprise. Anyway, here's the new chapter Read and Enjoy. **

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_In the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_Linkin Park_

Chapter Nine

She lay on the board of the ship, staring up at the million stars in the night sky. She attempted to count each and every one, yet she would always lose count when she got past a thousand. She always saw the shooting stars, yet she would never make a wish. What would she wish for? She didn't know herself; she already had what she wanted. She had those memories back, even though she couldn't really recall faces. She had her soul back and she had who she was back, that was all that mattered. It'd been two months since she had escaped the Fire Nation, and those three months had been the longest three months of her entire life.

She had been to the earth kingdom and attempted to speak with Bumi, unfortunately for her the city had been already taken over by the Fire Nation. Soon she found herself running low on money and supplies. In the back of her mind she didn't think that what she was doing was wrong, she had a mission to accomplish. She would do whatever it took to finish it. She resorted to stealing, black mailing, and even kidnapping to receive amounts of money that could hold her over. She had been an assassin, taking orders from a crime boss. She rarely used her water bending to take them out; she preferred blood bending; that made things look a little more natural.

She had been captured by a travelling slave trader, and was bought by a perverted old man who took pleasure in watching his maids clean him home naked. When she barely escaped from there the Fire Nation had her face plastered maybe all over the world. No matter where she turned she had to battle them, she finally found a way out.

She ended up on the island of Kyioshi on a small boat she had stolen when she was looking from shelter from the storm. She ran into some female warriors and from there she learned to sword fight and use hand to hand combat when she could use her bending. Luckily for her she learned all their techniques before she ran out with one of their lovely boats. The leader Suki had confronted her with the poster in hand, and demanded that she cease and resist and be booked in jail until the Fire Nation arrived. Of course, that wasn't going to be an option.

Traveling across the waters she thought that she it was going to be smooth sailing to the South Pole, which was until she had to battle the sea serpent on her own. The beast managed to outdo her and she was knocked from the boat and after that everything had went back. When she woke up she was in the forest, high in some trees, in a small room.

She didn't like small rooms; she had a fear of tight spaces. Then when the door opened she met Jet, a smooth talking, dark and mysterious orphan kid who sought out revenge from against the Fire Nation. Before he could get his name out of his mouth she had lunged at him and her fist connected with his jaw, knocking him down against the floor. She darted through the door and almost fell to her death below; she instinctively grabbed hold of a nearby branch.

"Just where did you think you were going to go?" Jet asked as he emerged out from the tiny building rubbing his sore jaw, "That's quite a left hook you got there, little lady." He held out a hand, but she only backed away down the large branch away from him. She reached behind her back for her sword, then at her hip and felt nothing.

"Oh your weapons? Don't worry; we took them away for precaution." He took a step and she went back a step.

"How did I get here? Who are you?" She was sure her voice came out calm yet angrier than a disturbed moose lion, "What is this place?"

"We found you washed up on shore, me and my freedom fighters that is. We bought you back here to get better. I think your boat got destroyed or you fell overboard or something. My names Jet, you don't have to worry about anything, you can trust me." He grabbed a nearby rope and extended his hand to her. "If you don't mind I wouldn't mind getting down from here without falling or getting pushed down."

She reluctantly accepted and he wrapped an arm around her waist and swiftly moved down the rope. She didn't mean to hold on to him as tight as she did, but her head was starting to spin again. He introduced her to his small group which consisted of a few characters. There was smellerbee, longshot, the duke and pipsqueak. Longshot never spoke; Smellerbee seemed to have it out for her, pipsqueak and the duke seemed to welcome her with open arms.

As they say around the fire that night they'd asked her where she came from; she didn't dare mention the fire nation. She only told them that she was headed to the South Pole to get back to her family. It was the truth but it was also a lie as well, no matter though, they still bought it. Jet had kept his dark eyes on her the whole time, she was almost uncomfortable. He volunteered to help her get back on route to her family is she helped him rob a local bank in a neighboring city.

She went along with it, even though she didn't trust smellerbees glares. Katara mostly stayed alongside jet on the trek to the city. When he'd hunt he'd bring back something special for her like apples or some other fruits. He would always sit next to her and lay his sleeping bag by hers. He would always watch her bend small amounts of water or while he was keeping watch.

Katara wasn't dumb, she may not have had a boyfriend her entire life but she knew when a man was interested in her. She could tell by the look in his dark eyes and the way he would always find some excuse to touch her in the slightest way. She almost wanted to return his advances, but that would lead to something more, and Katara didn't have time for any relationships as of this moment.

_Who'd want a whore that was passed around her entire life?_

The thought angered her, and the water which she bending formed into ice. In a fit she threw it at the nearest tree; slicing through one, then another, then another. The dagger barely missed smellerbees head.

The plan went along smoothly; it took a little effort to get into the bank because of the many guards. She wanted to take them out before they alerted any help. Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, the duke, and longshot were at the docks scoping the boats out. She'll never forget the look in Jets eyes once he saw her fight, she'll never forget the shock in them once he saw her blood bending. She shook it off, that was something she was going to have to get used to from people. They got the coins from the place and met back up with the others. Jet was silent the rest of the night and had kept his distance from her. He had only spoken to her when he needed to.

Now here she was, a week later on the ship they'd stolen gazing up at the stars. She folded her arms behind her head and propped her legs up. She'd done many things in her life that she wasn't proud of, she wished she could erase them all but she knew she couldn't. She began to wonder about the Southern Water Tribe, would they accept her? Would they believe that she was still alive, or would they shun her? She doubted that, they wouldn't do that to their own flesh and blood.

She would there in three days' time, and she was far from confident about it. She was anxious, nervous, and a bit self-conscious. She let out a heavy sigh, and stood and leaned against the railing. What would she do if they didn't accept her? What if she had went all that way for nothing?

"I figured I'd find you out here," Jet called from behind her. He leaned on the railing next to her and looked up at the sky. "I guess you couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"I never really sleep." She replied.

"I could tell."

"How?"

"it's not really hard to miss, I noticed it when I first kept watch after you got here. You just lay there thinking I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. "You want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She noticed that his shoulder brushed up against hers and it stayed pressed there, but she didn't move. She didn't want him to feel offended.

"I know there's more to you then that lame story you told. When I first saw you, you had on Fire Nation clothing; fine ones at that."

Katara remained quiet as she looked out at the ocean.

"I've been through a lot too," he continued, "My entire village was burned down by the Fire Nation when I was small, I had no family left and nowhere to go." He turned to her and took her hand in his, "That's a story for another time; just like I know that one day you might tell me yours."

Her cobalt eyes clashed with his chocolate ones. She had thought of Jet as an attractive man. She had been to the Earth Nation, and lived in the Fire Nation. She could see She Jet's desire in his eyes. She had yet to have that type of connection with a man. His brief touches, lingering looks and acts of kindness and generosity told more than his kind words did.

She dwelled in Ember Island for a time; all men had looked the same to her. Each man had hurt her terribly; she reinforces the mental block in her mind that separated her mind from her feelings. She moved his hand away.

"When we reach the South Pole I want you to take the boat and leave. I'll take a smaller boat up to the shores. You can have the boat; do whatever you please with it." As she turned to leave he grasped her arm and pulled her back to him against his chest.

"I don't know if or when I'll ever see you again," His arms wrapped around her waist, they tightened as she froze. "I'll come with you."

"It's nothing to do with you. We have different paths to take and this one I have to do on my own. I don't know myself If we'll ever see each other again, as long you as stay alive things will be fine." She whispered. Her arms reached around him for a short while. He had moved too swiftly for her, and his lips were parted over hers. Despite his harsh demeanor, his lips weren't calloused at all, they were in fact soft. She returned it, but eventually broke away. That type of human interaction made her feel things that she didn't want to feel.

Never had she felt such passion or such dare she say it, love. She turned her back to him, "You'll have to ride with me to the shore, and after that it's all me."

"You're going into the Lion Panthers den, Katara, all alone. Those people aren't the friendliest; I've heard the stories about them. They don't take that kindly to just anyone. You told me yourself you haven't seen them in years, that they may not remember you. Suppose it turns out bad; and they behead you, or throw you into the snake pit." he argued the slightest hint of desperation in voice. "I know who you are Katara, I've known since the first day I met you but don't worry, your secrets safe with me. Katara, the Lost Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, the Demi Goddess of Tui and a mere mortal…"

A Demi goddess she was. Katara herself didn't know the whole story but she had heard about them. Tui had aided her mother in becoming fertile with her, thus giving her mother a part of his godly powers. She was part human and part God. Not many knew that, but her father needed another successor just in case his first born son had been killed.

"You dare degrade my mother? Then by the will of the Gods so be it," She spat at him as she whipped around. "I would rather die by the hand of my own people by people without any honor at all! Maybe you should have turned me into the Fire Nations custody and received your reward." She turns her back to him.

"I would do no such thing!"

"Says a scorned man who wants to get in good graces of his peoples murderers." Around them the waves splash and roar, rocking the ships from side to side. Jet seemed unbothered by the oceans reaction. "If you knew you should not have pretended that you didn't." She steps towards him with dark eyes, yet the boy hold his ground. Thunder crackled high in the sky, and a few droplets of rain had fell.

"I set that aside because it didn't matter, Katara! What a person's been through shouldn't change how someone else should feel about them."

"There is no room in me for love; there is no room in me for feelings! I only seek to avenge my people by taking down the Empire of Fire and ridding the world of the scum!"

"You keep doing that and you'll lose yourself to yourself!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her she pushed him away back against the railing. A few inches more and he would have gone overboard. "You aren't unkillable, Katara. That means both bad and good because sometimes you may wish for death but it won't ever come. Realize that one day-"

"Then so be it!" There was a long moment of silence between them. The waves quit their roaring, the night sky had cleared and the thunder was no more.

"I hate the Fire Nation too, but still I don't want you getting hurt by them or the water tribe." Jet said as he placed his straw back in his mouth.

"Whatever happens will happen. One door can't close without another one opening." She turned and retired to her bunk, leaving Jet alone on the top.

A day and a half later they made it to the Pole, it was freezing cold there. The others had no intention on staying any longer than they should. Katara decided to just take the boat alone so that they could get out of those waters. Jet understood, and only gave her a long look before giving her a shove off. She gave him one last look before paddling off to the icy lands.

Once on land she bent down and scooped up the white substance in her hands and mashed her fingers through it. She hadn't felt it in forever, she had forgotten what snow felt like and how beautiful it was. She let it fall from her hands and continued on her way with nothing but her feet and heart guiding her.

As her feet crunched in the snow and the wind blew she cursed out loud. She wasn't dressed properly for this weather; it was her own stupid mistake. Her hair flowed freely around her, but it did little to warm her neck and back. Her tight fitting black gold lined tunic exposed her shoulders and arms, her chest only partially showed. The black inked tattoo that led from her upper arm on down to her forearm was fully exposed. It was the drawing of a tribal piece that meant loyalty, honor, and courage.

Her sword with the blue and golden hilt was strapped at her side, her dual swords on her back. On her thigh there was a pouch for her daggers. The weapons weren't weighing her down, if anything they made her stay strong.

The black leggings she had on had gotten tighter on her due to her extreme exercises over the lands. At least the knee high black and red boots she wore kept her feet warm. The water skin on her side hit her hip with every step she took. She looked to her left then to her right, nothing but white blankets as far as the eye could see. She felt as if she was walking for hours, and it was starting to get colder and colder. She looks up ahead, and sees something blue; whatever it was it was tall and long. It must've gone up to about one hundred feet in the air. Could they be gates? Or a fort of some kind? She quickened her pace until she was only a few yards away from it. They were gates, icy blue gates that had a million designs on them. She would confuse herself if she ever tried to figure them out.

"Stop there!" A gruff voice said to her right, she turned to find a figure clad in blue and black armor. Around his mouth and nose was a blue cloth. He was equipped with all types of weaponry, and probably had even more under all his thick clothing. Another figure dropped down from the wall and assumed a water bending stance, waiting to attack. He was soon followed by three more men. She figured they must have been guards. "What is your business here?" The man asked.

She thought that if she fought them that would have made things bad, she wasn't their enemy. Yet she was not going to let them attack her without attacking them back. In defense she raised her fingerless gloves hands in defense. "I come in peace." She announced loudly.

"State your name and purpose!"

"My name..is Katara. I come to speak with your King, or Chief, whoevers in charge of this place."

"Lies!" Someone called from her right, "That name has been banished and forbidden from this Tribe. This foreigner is lying. She bears the mark of the Fire Nation and adorns their wardrobe! Let her looks fool you not!" A dagger was then sent flying her way; she bent the snow back into water and froze the dagger in its places only inches away from her face.

They had taken her action as a threat and they went onto offense. They were good, but she was trained better for she had journey over the world and learned the many techniques of battle. They used bending against a bender of the same element. Every attack they threw at her she dissolved it before it could hit her. She battled them, one against five. They had no intention on holding back on her, neither did she?

After a total of five minutes she had given up, and dropped to her knees in defeat. That battle would only result of casualties. That didn't stop her from giving them a couple of Knicks and bruises. They approached her with caution before stripping away her weapons and tying her hands behind her back. One of the guards smirked as he checked her for any more weapons, she would've spat at him but they covered her mouth with some type of rough material and jerked her up harshly by her arms, and forced her to walk on her feet.

"What we have here gentlemen is a wanted criminal, has a high bounty on her head from the Fire Nation." One of the men said as his grip tightened around her arm. "Chied Hakoda doesn't take too kindly to imposters or foreign criminals."

They practically dragged her through the wall, then through another one. They were barriers designed to keep a good lookout of the village, and to stop enemies just in case an attack occurred. The village wasn't what she remembered; as a matter of fact it was greater. As her captors surrounded her and led her through the streets she looked past all the curious eyes and instead took in the scenery. The buildings were made of wood and stone, some were tall and some were short. There were many businesses and shops and restaurants. It almost looked like something out of a fairytale.

People with blue eyes and tanned skin clad in blue and white clothing and furs stopped to see the newcomer. Those people she didn't know, she never saw them before a day in her life. She passed a boy that stood out in orange. He smiled and waved at her as he played with some type of strange animal. The guards then led her to what was the center of the village. It was a large circular clearing and across the way was a series of steps that led platform made of ice. Upon the platform were a row of seats but only three of them were occupied.

On the largest seat sat a middle aged man with wise blue eyes and short brown hair that was put into a wolf tail. The sides were shaved and his face was clear of all facial hair. He wore many furs and different necklaces around his neck. His mouth was in a tight lipped frown as he looked down at her.

To his right sat a younger boy who looked intrigued at the situation. He sat up in his seat as soon as the group entered. He too had the wise blue eyes, tanned skin and wolf tail. He had minimal fur on his parka, and in his hand was a boomerang that he was polishing. He looked like a much younger version of the man on the throne. To the Chiefs left there was a short and stocky man. He had a long greying beard and mustache, and had a slight scowl on her face. He didn't look too happy about the interruption. By now the entire village was front and center in the stands around the center, just watching.

"Your Majesty, this woman." The Guard waved a hand over her form, "Who claims to be named Katara approached the South Gate with wishes to speak to you. She attacked us after being slightly provoked, yet she attacked authority all the same. What we have here milord is the infamous Black Panther Cat. " Gasps erupted from the crows and she was then thrust forward; she almost fell had she not kept her balance. The chief Hakoda, her father stared at her as if unable to let go. How badly she wanted to run to him, but she know that wouldn't happen at that moment.

"Where are from and what business do you have here?" Hakoda asked with slight steel in his voice. She exhaled a breath and looked the man in his eyes. The court had gone entirely quite. She thought that this would probably be her only chance to speak openly to him. He was her father, why couldn't he just see that by looking at her?

"My name is Katara," –The whispers erupted again- "I was taken away from my home when I was four. "

"Nonsense!" The boy next to the Chief blurted out in anger, Hakoda raised a hand up to silence him and the boy sat back in his seat with his boomerang clutched tightly in his hand. Taking a good look at him, she finally realized who he was. He was Sokka, her older brother. They both were alive and well just as Hama ad Numuru had said. "She is lying, dad you can tell! Look in her eyes, I see nothing but emptiness. A person with nothing has nothing to lose, may as well get a couple of kicks out of life."

"My village had been raided the people thought they killed me too along with my parents and my brother. I was taken aboard the ship and dropped off in the Earth Kingdom="

"That's enough." Hakoda stood and walked to the head of the steps. "Take her to the dungeons and hold her there."

She struggled fiercely as the guards attempted to haul her away. She kicked and bit and head butted. She managed to wriggle her hands free after a time, yet she continued to fight them all while trying to gain her father's attention.

"I didn't remember anything of my past when the Firelady bought me to the Fire Nation. I couldn't remember a thing until my memory was healed by Hama! The Fire Nation, they killed my mother and my little sister that day!" She was engulfed in strong arms as she screamed at that man who had paused in mid step. The elbowed the guard in his rib cage until he let her go. "My name is Katara! That's who I am, and you-" She pointed at Sokka, "You are my big bother!"

They weren't listening to her, it only made things worse. They were going against her, turning their backs on her as she had tried to explain to them. She fought back, with full force without her bending. And the man watched from his spot on the podium as she took down his best warriors. "The Fire Nation is planning an attack against you all, and soon it will be too late. Sozins comet is coming and the Fire Lord is going to use it's power to take over the world! This was my mother's! She gave this to me right before she was killed, you made this for her. This is her betrothal necklace. This belonged to Kya." She pulled the necklace out of her pocket and held it up for all to see. Gasps and whispers filled the area as Hakoda strode over to the girl. He took the necklace from her hand and examined it thoroughly.

"This… was my wife's. I made it for her years ago." Hakoda said lowly as his eyes glazed over. He looked down at the girl again with her high cheekbones and small nose. So many people had come to the tribe claiming that they were his lost daughter. It had become so ridiculous that he started having them either jailed or executed. But now as he stared into the eyes of this girl, no younger than his own son he saw the spitting image of Kya.

_Yet one could never be so sure. _

"My daughter had a mark on her body that should have stayed with her til this day," Hakoda moved forward a little and Kataras breath hitched. She knew what mark he was talking about. "Show me her left shoulder." He commanded the guards; they turned her around and the ripping sound of fabric tore through the air.

The crowd held on.

From his position in the doorway Sokka watched skeptically.

Hakoda examined the flesh and frowned. It was completely flawless and intact.

"Take her to the prison, her execution shall be in the morning." He then turned and left, with Sokka behind him. Katara didn't spare them or anyone else a last look as she was taken away.

**READ AND REVIEW**

***A sneak peak from the next chapter***

"_I am your sister, why can't you get it through your head?"_

"_My sister was killed years ago! You're just some sick abomination!" With that he hurled the spear once more, it cut through the air and penetrated through her heart._

**Review Questions: *Id like ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS***

**What do you think about the Katara and Jet situation?**

**What mark was Hakoda referring to? If it was ever there what happened to it?**

**What's Sokkas problem? Why won't he accept the fact that she could possibly be his sister?**

**Do you think she'll be executed? **


End file.
